


【另一种结局】红颜番外

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Injustice - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 另一平行世界，为了盟友们的安全，布鲁斯决定牺牲自己，以期卡尔不会立即处死他落网的同伴们。





	1. 妥协

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，慎入

他又一次从昏天黑地中苏醒时，已经渐渐适应了昏暗的光线。  
机器冰冷的触感仍然让他心有余悸，黑暗中有无数双冰冷的手顺着他流畅的身体线条抚摸。  
他的手在发抖，他无法平复因恐惧和莫名的兴奋而紊乱的呼吸，门锁发出咔咔的响声，就在那时他却感觉到一阵拉力，有什么抓住了他的脚。  
冰冷的机器却能吞吐出冰冷的呼吸，吹在他泪痕未干的脸上，他不由自主地闭上眼睛，身上私密的部位，疼痛尚未消减。  
“畜生……混蛋……”  
他轻声咒骂着，声音却在一瞬间戛然而止——冰冷的东西又一次狠狠插进他从未有过如此经历的后穴。  
他顿时瘫软在地上，粗暴在他身上继续肆虐，他的汗水打湿了地面，和乱七八糟的其他体液混合在一起，味道愈发淫糜。  
这绝不是他希望的，但他想到了那些被封锁在巨大冰块里的同盟们。  
卡尔只需要动动手指头就能让他们灰飞烟灭。  
隐隐约约的性欲和痛苦一起升腾，他又渐渐变得体力不支，他开始想要再次用沉睡来逃避一切。  
但卡尔不给他这个机会。  
他没有听见开门的声音，但眼前突然亮得让他难以忍受——什么人打开了灯。  
一室春光。  
卡尔看着眼前的景象有些口干舌燥，机器复制品们纷纷不紧不慢地穿上它们的内裤，只剩下那具带有温度的躯体——他慢慢撑起身子，用地上的碎布片遮住私处，用仍然愤怒的目光瞪着他。  
“热身运动还满意吗？”  
卡尔得意洋洋地看着几乎被折磨得无法坐起的男人，不出意料地看见他朝着自己啐了一口。  
“见鬼去。”  
“那可不行，怎么可以白白做热身呢？”  
“你还想干什么？”  
他警觉地看着卡尔，但他清楚地知道他对于接下来的事没有任何控制权。

“你一定很想念吧。”  
布鲁斯盯着眼前的小透明模型——这是一个精巧的蝙蝠洞模拟玩具，他能够看到里面逼真的一切。  
“它们应该待在蝙蝠洞里。”  
卡尔看着愤怒的蝙蝠脸上的神情渐渐变得惊恐，这能使他更加得意。  
那些机械复制品走过来把本来就已经身体软绵无力的男人扶起来，他想挣扎，但完全用不上力气，只是危机感让他勉强打起精神来时不时挣动一下。  
“一开始，就是这只昂贵的恐龙模型让我觉得你是个收集狂。”  
卡尔不紧不慢地说着，布鲁斯却只觉得身后私密的位置猛然一紧，疼痛感如约传来，即使是机械扩张过也还是令人难以承受，他微微张开嘴，勉强忍住了尖叫的冲动。  
那只会让卡尔更得意。  
“布鲁斯韦恩不想要他的同伴死，骑士精神，哈。”  
讽刺的声音在他耳边响起，他却来不及反击，剧烈而突然的疼痛打断了他的一切思考，让他在一瞬间只剩下空白。  
他意识不到自己在一瞬间都做了什么，疼痛在短时间内粗暴地占据了他的身体，他能无比清楚地感觉到一个异物被活活塞进来，他想起那只仿真恐龙的大小——大概在最宽的地方足有一只拳头大。  
“出乎意料，”身后的男人吻了一下他的耳垂，引起他不由自主地战栗，“叫声很好听，并不令人讨厌。”  
温热的血开始控制不住，从他的腿上，流过他的腿弯，在他的大腿上留下几乎对称的红色轨迹，他突然感觉那上面传来了阵阵灼烧感，而且越来越重。  
“啊！停……停下！”  
灼烧覆盖了血迹，使他也终于流下热泪。  
“只是一点装饰，”卡尔呼出的热气吹在他耳畔，引起他一阵颤抖，“你想保全他们，最好你自己也配合一点。”

在布鲁斯几度昏厥之后，卡尔完成了他的“杰作”。  
当然，他也如愿以偿地把布鲁斯再一次撕碎——由内至外地，粉碎了蝙蝠侠对世界和克拉克的最后一点希望。  
现在布鲁斯的肚子里塞满了蝙蝠洞内容物的仿真模型，也包括一件真品——是他保留下来并且小心地重新穿好的，玛莎的珍珠。  
小腹从来没有像现在这样疼痛过，几乎要爆炸一般，但比起被活活撕成碎片的内心，似乎还不算什么。  
卡尔在挑战他的极限，将他又一次悬挂起来，在那时他听见了什么东西落地的声音。  
“噢，都已经变松了啊。”  
他感觉到什么冰冷的东西狠狠戳了一下本来就饱受摧残的后穴，他抿紧嘴唇没有发出声音，却只是换来卡尔轻蔑的笑声，那人间之神扬长而去，甚至没有给他激怒对方的机会。  
布鲁斯已经感觉不到又咸又苦的眼泪，他只是用力地挤压身体的肌肉，试图将那些本来就不属于自己身体的东西排出来。  
这是专门给他准备的房间，卡尔会允许他保存一点点自己的必需品，那么玛莎的项链也应该在物品清单之内。  
那本是蝙蝠侠最大的精神寄托，现在反而被用来亵渎。  
他的声音变得痛苦又断断续续，他开始意识到一切都不会像他想得那么简单——他天真的以为极限也不过是卡尔再度折断他的脊柱，或者干脆把他杀掉，那样或许会比现在好过一些。  
现在，反抗军已经彻底沦落成囚徒了。  
他没阻止泪水流进嘴里，他无法想象接下来还会面对什么——扎塔娜的魔法耗尽了她现有的魔力，让她不得不进入休眠状态，却只是能让他在生命垂危的状态下自行恢复。  
这无异于另一种酷刑。

“继续吧。”  
他听见餐刀碰上瓷盘的声音，用余光瞥见卡尔叉起一块肉排，喉结便不由自主地动了一下，但还是顺从地按照卡尔的命令继续。  
不停地重复那段钢管舞，浑身只穿了一个勉强遮羞的内裤。  
卡尔热衷于用安装在他脊柱里的电击装置刺激他的反应，这让他每天都不得不承受巨大的痛苦。  
一个月的时间内，他便再也不敢有什么反抗的举动——从他的房间出来的走廊里那些便是他的同盟，所有人都被封冻起来，如同展品一般封存。  
那是给他看的，他很清楚。  
他开始顺从发生在他身上的一切，甚至任由卡尔在数个夜晚“享用”他的身体，一切粗暴的开拓，强奸，玩弄，强加的手术，控制。  
而卡尔还说布鲁斯是个控制狂。  
剧痛又一次在他的脊椎上蔓延的时候，他突然觉得一阵乏力，眼前的景象也开始扭曲。  
他看见卡尔放下手的餐具，音乐声戛然而止，伴随着整个世界陷入黑暗。  
意识仍然半醒，他知道接下来他会在医疗室里度过一段时间，那些医生会保持他的状态稳定，直到神奇的魔法开始拯救他如雪崩一般崩溃着的身体。  
那才是他最应该绝望的时候——意味着这一切永远都不会结束。  
但他所有的同盟都要等着他来救助，他无法就这样一死了之。

他用了一个月的时间，亲身证明了脊椎上的装置是个愚蠢的想法——在某一次卡尔欣赏他的舞姿时他终于又一次昏厥，并且导致了长达半个月的瘫痪。  
病房内的时间是难得的安宁，因为所有人都知道布鲁斯身上的魔法不可以在完全发挥效果之前被打断。  
卡尔决定再次动手术，把他脊椎上那个危及生命的装置拿出来——氪星人远远没有满足。  
安宁的日子终究在他又一次恢复时被打断，他被带回自己的房间，然后接受不曾间断的侮辱和虐待。  
卡尔始终没有放弃让他变得更加乖顺的想法，甚至为此安排达米安来做他的“调教师”，他挣扎了一些时间(他也记不清了)，总算在天气转冷的时候屈服了。  
现在他木然地看着达米安把用来让他的身体更加适应卡尔的玩具塞进他的下体——他有一点失禁，但是这并不影响这项工作继续进行。  
“他觉得你最近很像木头人，”达米安皱着眉头，布鲁斯清楚那是为难的表情，“所以我要用更过分的手段了。”  
他看见面色苍白的父亲只是微微翕动嘴唇，眼睛里甚至没有什么神情变化。  
“那我开始了。”  
男人被翻了个身，能感觉到一支导管插进后穴，温润的水流顺着他已经有些松弛的甬道一路而下，下腹又一次传来难以忍受的隐痛。  
“它会吸水膨胀的。”  
迷茫之间，他听见达米安的声音，然后便是脚步声和关门声。  
听起来甚至像是善意的提醒——至少达米安的确不忍心每天都做如此残忍的工作。  
他不得不选择一个尽量舒服的姿势，但疼痛还是如影随形，他开始忍不住在床上翻滚，呻吟声不受控制地溢出嘴角。  
卡尔大概不会明白，无法使他做出更羞耻的表现只是因为疼痛远远超过了快感。

傍晚时分是难得的休息时光。  
布鲁斯忍耐过了白天的折磨，会得到一杯热巧克力，通常还会搭配一点甜点——莱克茜斯的建议，为的是让他更好地恢复体力，应对在晚上不知疲倦的卡尔。  
他知道让卡尔败兴而归的后果，那天之后他被塞了高速震动的跳蛋，赤身裸体地扔进卡尔办公室的小柜子里。  
他听见了清洁工的抱怨，柜子旁边的不明水渍被擦去，幸好没有人敢随便打开政权领导者的柜子。  
他在那个黑暗狭小的空间里忍受了三天，在那之后他每天都祈祷卡尔能为他短暂到只有四个小时的睡眠开一盏床灯。  
今天的白天也依旧充满痛苦，他在喝到第一口热巧克力时泪痕还尚未干涸。  
这时布鲁斯注意到了随着餐盘送来的一个小巧乐器——那是一只口琴，讽刺地出现在如此污浊的场合。  
眼中偶有一丝亮光闪过，他伸手拿起了那个精致的小东西。  
布鲁斯韦恩本可以是一个艺术鬼才，如果不是多年前的漆黑夜晚发生在哥谭市犯罪巷的凶杀案，使他变成一个受伤的男孩。  
一支歌曲并不会花费太长的时间，卡尔从他的办公室悠闲地飘过来也不会。  
他抬起头，仰视着人间之神，直到那人的嘴边浮现一丝冷笑。  
“我还没有好好享受过你颇有天赋的嘴。”  
他潮湿的双眼没有回避卡尔的目光，只是不自觉地抽动了一下。

布鲁斯甚至有些喜欢在体征危险时被送到医疗室之后的日子，那时候他会暂时不受打扰，至于被医师们翻看身体——他早已经不再觉得难为情。  
这一次他体内的跳蛋不幸滑进了肠道深处，在一场大手术之后他才慢慢清醒过来，可是浑身除了疼痛只有疼痛。  
他甚至不能开口说话，但医务室突然来了不速之客，让他不得不支起身体——他应该要向政权的缔造者之一表示得体的礼仪。  
亚马逊公主只是用余光瞥了他一眼，似乎是确认他的情况，就转身离开。  
他知道戴安娜一直觉得他罪有应得，他不打算怪罪任何人——也许他真的罪有应得，罪在他没能拯救卡尔，罪在一开始他就没能阻止小丑作恶。  
泪水从脸颊滑落，不知是冰冷还是温热。  
TBC


	2. 绝处

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多年的折磨并未促使布鲁斯奋起抵抗，因为卡尔利用了他的弱点，但布鲁斯也因此终于即将崩溃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微路人，以及各种挑战下限的NC17，慎入

当卡尔把布鲁斯从令人看一眼就不寒而栗的缚具上解脱下来时，他感觉到有点挫败。  
他已经用了能想到的所有不会杀死布鲁斯的办法，但是看上去布鲁斯的身体坚决地想保护好它的主人——以不再轻易产生性回应的方式。  
尽管，这具糟糕的身体的主人似乎比卡尔还希望能够用那些羞耻的表现取悦卡尔，然而现在布鲁斯也只能勉强装作呼吸增速的样子——他甚至没法让自己脸红。  
如果不是被用同伴的生命来胁迫，布鲁斯韦恩绝不会屈服至此。  
他记不清是多久了，当卡尔让他亲眼看到检测生命迹象的仪器毫无反应地放在每个被冻住的同盟面前时，那天对他来说是无比的黑暗，他几乎失去了所有的希望。  
“不过，你身上自愈魔法的主人倒是一息尚存。”  
卡尔扳住布鲁斯的下巴，对上那双绝望的眼睛，用拇指擦去那张脸上的泪痕。  
“你不会是想让她也就这么死掉吧？”  
从那时开始，布鲁斯颤抖着嘴唇，屈服了——只要满足卡尔的欲望，卡尔就会依约对被禁锢的同盟的身体状况进行适当维护。  
但现在也终于是极限了，一个月前布鲁斯感觉到了危机的逼近，当卡尔以那种不满意的神色从他身上下来，当他除了麻木只能感觉到疼痛。  
“我可不能保证扎塔娜会坚持到你把状态调整过来。”  
卡尔在威胁他，但他只能感觉到无能为力。  
“求你，我会努力的……”  
“努力好像已经远远不够了。”  
卡尔好像很喜欢看他因为茫然和绝望无声流泪的样子，不过这些不足以抵消因为他无法取悦卡尔所产生的不满。  
于是，各种残忍的方法继续为了让他重新产生“热情”而轮流被用上。  
“所以我还没有检查扎塔娜的情况，不过你也不用担心，她并不是普普通通的人，她的生命还足够在那里面冻上一段时间的。”  
卡尔的手放在他垮塌的肩膀上，感受到了那人的战栗。  
呜咽的声音变得愈加凄惨，布鲁斯无力地跪倒在人间之神的面前，巨大的绝望压得他透不过气来，眼前也一片黑暗。  
“我该……怎么做？”身体抽搐着，他感觉到那只压在他肩膀的手滑向他突出的锁骨，玩弄着他一塌糊涂的身体，“请……告诉我……该怎么做？”

布鲁斯在惶惶不安中在病房里捱过了两天。  
为他换上了柔软的衣服之后，医生们只负责给他定时换输液的瓶子，会有专人来清理他的伤口，为他重新包扎好。  
那时的卡尔无计可施，却诡异地笑着确认他的话。  
“如果我告诉了你办法，你会照做的，对吗？”  
“我……不……不杀人……”  
“我不会让你杀谁。”  
他最终颤抖着许下了诺言——他将会任凭卡尔摆布。  
莱克茜斯和达米安来过一次，他们是同情者，但他们不能够做出违逆的事，布鲁斯和往常一样得到了一小块甜点，可是他却吃不出任何滋味。  
他不知道等待他的会是什么。  
阳光一点点变得更加微弱的时候，有人推了门走进来，布鲁斯甚至没有转过头去看一眼来客。  
脚步声不太熟悉，才引起他侧目——竟是戴安娜，这让布鲁斯有一瞬间的局促不安，他动了动身体，没能成功。  
“我说过了，你不用表示礼节。”  
女侠居高临下地看着他，布鲁斯眯着眼睛，却看不清她脸上的表情。  
“谢……谢谢。”  
他勉强压抑住咳嗽的冲动，内心的绝望却无论如何都无法压制。  
“卡尔让我来看一下情况。”  
神奇女侠微微提高了一点音量，从她的角度能很清楚地看见昔日同伴的表情，那男人苍白的脸变得更加了无生机，但是绝望的表情却仍然如此明晰。  
“我……我还是……不行……”  
声音越来越小了，布鲁斯央求的目光正对上了她的，有眼泪从他的眼角滑落。  
“他要我转告你，最多两天，你必须准备好。”  
“可……”  
“如果屈服，一切都不会这么麻烦。”  
戴安娜冷冰冰地抛出一句话，立刻转身离开了——她不能等到那男人泪如泉涌，用待宰羔羊一般的目光看着她。  
布鲁斯韦恩真是个笨蛋，他在坚持什么毫无意义的立场呢，连卡尔都懒得再和他争辩下去了。难道他还是没有吃够苦头吗？明明身体都已经快要坚持不住了。  
公主尽快离开了布鲁斯所在的重症病室，眼前还是浮现出一些令她印象深刻的片段。  
戴安娜不是轻易对敌人心软的人，直到她看到了布鲁斯绝望的眼神——那个人在努力活着，出于什么样的原因她并不确切。  
她几乎要告诉蝙蝠侠卡尔所说的“已经死去的同盟”还活着，但她还并不想和政权的所有者闹僵——这只是一个低劣的玩笑，始作俑者完全没想到布鲁斯会信以为真。  
如果真的因此而乖乖任由卡尔摆布，也只能说布鲁斯是因为虐待和长期的被威胁昏了头了吧。

也许治疗魔法也感觉到了布鲁斯面临的危险，这一次他竟然在两天之内又恢复了。  
尽管布鲁斯并不希望是这样——很快前来检查的政权士兵就把他绑得结结实实，送上了一辆装甲车。  
他在车上颠簸了半天，被捆绑的感觉让他想起曾经卡尔把他绑在架子上，用皮带抽到他的屁股第二天完全不敢坐下。  
卡尔喜欢在性爱中玩各种花样，但是现在他对大多数都没什么特殊的感觉了，假装的兴奋也没法坚持很久。  
但他没想到会到今天这个地步。  
当他浑身发抖地被人拉到一所学院，在一群学生面前几乎站不稳的时候，他永远想不到卡尔的意图。  
老师模样的人用稍微有些发紧的嗓音公布学生们的研究课题，他的眼泪开始难以抑制，但卡尔的手突然放在他肩膀上，那迫使他勉强保持着不失态。  
学生们面色苍白地记下笔记，卡尔的存在证明这不是儿戏。  
“总之，我们的课题是让实验体重新敏感——尤其是对于性刺激。”  
学生们一片寂静，没有讨论，也没有问题，所有的人都噤若寒蝉，只是低头看着刚刚下发的实验任务本。  
布鲁斯的眼泪终于像断了线的珠子，打湿了讲台的地面，他颤抖着，几乎哽咽出声，但卡尔只是给了那些助手们一个眼神，他便马上被送到了实验室的玻璃容器里。  
当然，他们也不忘记除去布鲁斯所有的衣服。  
他没有想到卡尔的心竟然硬到这个程度，实验的期限有整整一个月，卡尔规定了可以用任何科学方法或者器械，接下来等着布鲁斯的将是暗无天日的一个月。  
他不知道能不能活下来。

鲜血。  
布鲁斯凝视着容器底部的血迹，很快又会有学生把他带走。  
他在尽力配合实验，因为他很快意识到受到威胁的不仅仅是他一个——那些年轻的脸上面如死灰的表情，正因为卡尔给他们布置了难以完成的任务。  
如果失败，将会被政权约谈，如果布鲁斯死掉，当然也不能幸免。  
老师们和学生们焦虑不安，并且对于他感到十分抱歉。  
今天是金发的吉米来把他带到实验室，路上，吉米塞给了他一小块乳酪蛋糕。  
“我们很抱歉，这是非人道的实验。”  
“我知道了……我在努力……”  
他看见吉米突然把脸转过去，一阵阵虚弱开始侵袭身体，接下来又会是无休止的药物实验，学生们用工具在他的私处探索，企图找出使他恢复敏感的方法。  
但善良的年轻人总是会觉得于心不忍。  
事关这些孩子的生命，他唯独不能忽略这点，也许撑了半个月的理由也仅仅如此而已，他仍然希望实验能够成功。  
就算在那之后是卡尔无休无止的蹂躏，只要可以让这些无辜的人继续安然无恙……  
男人抿紧的嘴唇上已经毫无血色，乳酪蛋糕让他感觉到仍然活着，鲜活的味道给了他一点点慰藉，就这样跟着金发的年轻人，拖着哗啦作响的锁链走进实验室。  
必须活着，为了扎塔娜，还有那些可怜的年轻人。

时间是令人不安的东西，它可以使人变得疯狂。  
还有五天，终于有焦虑的同学开始用更暴虐的办法逼迫他，甚至，布鲁斯也开始痛恨自己不争气的身体。  
今天，他们似乎对自己的药物有相当的期待。  
没有任何被强迫成分，他吞下那些白色的药片，赤裸地躺在实验台上，闭上眼睛。  
药效发挥时间是半个小时，据说是很强力的药物，学生们已经尽量谨慎地控制剂量，以免出现重大事故。  
吉米和几个同学在两天前从因为暴躁而失控的同学手里把他解救出来，那时候他正被倒挂在学校的梯子上，感觉到塞进后穴的异物向更深的位置滑动，但带来的仅仅是疼痛感。  
他语无伦次地道歉，希望失去理智的同学能冷静下来，而不是把他杀死，在那期间被注射了过量的性激素。  
经验更加丰富的医学教授们动了手术，让他勉强撑到了今天。  
半个小时之后，布鲁斯开始觉得浑身燥热无比，他听见了学生们窃窃私语的讨论，似乎效果给他们带来了一点点希望，眼泪从他的眼眶中无声地溢出。  
一切感官都好像被放大了几百倍。  
什么冰冷的东西碰到了他的私处，他难耐地哼了一声，在那时听到了学生们的欢呼。  
“起效了！”  
欢呼声让实验台上的男人变得更加面红耳赤，他无法挣脱那些缚具，只能任凭那些人摆布着他。  
疼痛和虚弱折磨了他多时，此时却好像突然被屏蔽了。  
布鲁斯终于释然地叹了口气。

一切都在意料之内。  
布鲁斯和往常一样宽慰着自己，又将目光转向了紧锁的房门——他想过无数次，想要打开这扇门，但卡尔并没有给他可乘之机，直到如今，他已经被折磨得不成人形。  
在政权出资支持的学院时，实验小组为了最终的效果，让他连续服用了四天的药物，并且用贞操锁防止一切外界的影响。  
高烧几乎毁了他的身体，但果然让他在又一次回到卡尔身边后变成了可以满足卡尔的样子。  
他艰难地呼吸着，从枕头底下拿出一个细小尖锐的东西。  
即使是超人也会有没注意到的细节，这是布鲁斯蛰伏而隐忍的成果。  
只要能撬开门，就可以想办法救走扎塔娜，就算是随时都可能崩溃的身体也可以办到——他还有扎塔娜的自愈魔法。  
门开的一瞬再也没办法让他惊慌又失落了。  
只不过是又一次失败而已。  
他松开手，然后被卡尔一巴掌打得天旋地转，他感觉到自己倒在那张床上，耳边仍然在轰鸣。  
没有眼泪，早就已经干涸了。  
卡尔吹了声口哨，从地上捡起那承载一线希望的小东西。  
“这不是我战甲的零件吗？”他看见趴在床上的男人默不作声，突然心生恶念，“噢，无所谓了，我正有别的事告诉你。”  
布鲁斯转过头来，卡尔便确认了那双眼里并非是全然的绝望。  
“希望你还有眼泪可以流，不然可真是没诚意呢。”

布鲁斯被送来时，莱克茜斯被吓了一跳。  
她正在检查医疗室的设备，因为布鲁斯的状况已经很差了。  
但她没想到会这么快就到这种地步。  
她只是轻轻碰了一下那人的额头，就感受到了烫手的温度，即使已经安静地在病床上躺着，布鲁斯仍然在呕血。  
眼泪谈不上决堤，但是莱克茜斯已经有很久没见过他这样子流泪了。  
“死了……”  
男人茫然地说着，直到莱克茜斯用更大力摇晃他。  
布鲁斯终于像缓过神来一样，但莱克茜斯发现甚至有血开始从他的鼻子里流出来——她知道情况实在很危急，但那已经细瘦的手突然死死抓住了她的手腕，让她不能动弹。  
“扎塔娜……死了……她死了！最后一个……”  
“别说了！这是谁告诉你的？”  
“卡……卡尔……卡尔……绝不会错，魔法……失效了……”  
“你这笨蛋，他们都没有死，你难道不明白他只是想捉弄你？”  
“不……不……死了！他们都死了！”  
“清醒一点！”莱克茜斯不得不打了他一巴掌，才使他勉强安静下来，“他根本没想到你会相信！原本他是想用立刻处刑来威胁你，哪知道骗你说人一个一个都死了会有这种效果？”  
可无论怎么说，布鲁斯仍然是绝望地啜泣着，莱克茜斯马上明白过来，她需要再下点功夫才行。  
她想到了神奇女侠。  
微妙的感情变化总是没法骗过莱克茜斯，她有一种强烈的预感——神奇女侠并不会阻挠这件事。

布鲁斯以“尸体”的方式又一次回到卡尔面前。  
根据莱克茜斯的说法，尽管她和达米安，戴安娜几人共同努力了一整晚，布鲁斯还是死了，也许一直以来支撑他的不过是一点点最后的希望，希望他的同伴还能等到他来救他们。  
卡尔似乎不太相信这样的结果，亲手测试了那尚且留有余温的身体，但一切迹象都显示那已经是个死人了。  
“把他用冷冻技术保存起来，他可别想这么容易死。”  
独断的政权主人只下了这个命令，就转身离开了，却没有看到莱克茜斯如释重负的表情。  
骗过他了，接下来就是布鲁斯的救援计划。  
TBC


	3. 救助

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 精神和身体都饱受摧残的布鲁斯得到了特殊的保护——他完全没有想到这一次帮忙的会是神奇女侠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，以及，性转注意！

只是站着，就觉得两腿发抖。  
他咬着嘴唇，身体麻木不堪，疼痛的尖锐早已经不成威胁，眼前那人的气息，带着清香的花氛，却让他觉得快要被压迫得喘不过气来。  
“神……神奇女侠……”  
他轻微地欠身，却突然觉得头晕目眩——在一个多月的逃亡旅途之中，莱克茜斯和达米安在尽力保证他的生命安全，但由于远离了政权的医疗资源，布鲁斯无法接受更好的治疗，更无法输血。  
严重的贫血让他几乎连站着的力气都没有，迫近的危机感让他开始浑身发抖。  
“我说过的，你不用向我作揖，我不习惯。”  
“父亲，我们不能在这里停留太久，超人快要追上来了……”达米安从驾驶位上下来，戴上了护目镜，“神奇女侠会带您去安全的地方。”  
他看着达米安和莱克茜斯走远，试图挣扎一下，但却徒劳地被亚马逊公主抱起。  
戴安娜皱了一下眉头，觉得蝙蝠侠的体重不可思议地轻。  
“我有事要问你，所以你最好收起那副可怜虫一样的表情。”  
她看见男人马上避开了她的目光，顺从地点点头，心中的疑惑越来越大。  
布鲁斯究竟听明白她的意思了吗？他好像对于任何事情都不再想要争辩了——这实在不像蝙蝠侠。  
而且，那双始终死气沉沉垂着的双手是怎么回事？从一开始，它们就给了戴安娜强烈的违和感。 

“你说什么？！”神奇女侠死死抓着布鲁斯的衣领，男人似乎难以承受那样的音量，逃避一般地向后仰，却被绑住身体的套索勒得痛呼一声，“众神祝福的套索命令你如实交代！你说的是真的吗？！”  
风声盖过了布鲁斯的声音，但戴安娜读懂了那口型和那双朦胧的泪眼。  
她的手第一次开始因为不坚定而发抖——她所坚持的，关于卡尔和他的政权旨在为了让这个世界变得更好，或者起码让罪恶无所遁形，甚至是卡尔一直在试图得到布鲁斯的认可，这一切她所固执地认为的东西，此时都被淹没在两句迫不得已的真言里。  
卡尔在对他的昔日好友实施令人不齿的犯罪，这一时间让戴安娜感到难以接受。  
但布鲁斯等不了她想清楚了，男人的身体摇晃得厉害，只是一阵稍微强烈的风掠过之后，他就噗通一声栽倒在地上，因为极度的痛苦呻吟着扭动身体。  
沉默使得一切都仿佛静止了，亚马逊不知名的野花正随风飘动，布鲁斯匍匐在公主的脚边，不敢抬头和那双眼睛对视。  
“但无论如何我的确打算救你。”  
戴安娜的语气似乎仍然镇定，很快布鲁斯就好像一只小巧的宠物一般被亚马逊公主拎起来，绑在身上的绳索似乎自动放松了。  
“我……我要去哪……？”  
“亚马逊巫师的住处，布鲁斯。”  
“谢……谢谢……”他不安地说着，任凭戴安娜拎着他的腰，心乱如麻，“我……”  
“你应该先休息，布鲁斯。”  
声音似乎听起来很平静，甚至还带着一丝柔软。  
“可……”  
“等一下会给你安排好住处的，现在先不要说话。”  
“嗯……嗯。”

“吃了这个。”  
布鲁斯茫然地看着眼前的手，女性的手指纤细，但那只手一向给他力量感，此刻它正掌心向上送到他面前，在掌纹之间，躺着一颗看起来不太起眼的药丸。  
他打了个哆嗦，缩紧了身体，动作幅度倒是有点大了，看起来倒像是拒绝的意思。  
现在他们正在亚马逊巫师的家里，卧房里生了炉火，布鲁斯在路上因为过于紧张而尿湿了他的裤子，公主却好像没注意到。  
“这是亚马逊糖丸，可以帮助睡眠——是甜的。”  
他微微抽动了一下，顺从地欠身，让神奇女侠把那颗药丸放进他嘴里，果真是甜的。  
公主坐在他身边，拉住他的一只手——他的双手因为过度的虐待和长期的冷冻早就已经不能动了，只能死气沉沉地垂着。  
“现在试着不要担心那么多——先好好睡一觉吧。”  
他只是不安地看着戴安娜，神奇女侠对于他的木讷却没有表示不解，她站起来，他便只能看到她腰间的金色套索。  
似乎一切都是准备好的，很快一杯热牛奶就送到他眼前。  
“你喜欢加糖还是习惯直接喝？”  
他仍是不确定地抬头看着戴安娜的表情——那双眉没有像往日一样倒竖，一丝莫名的渴望就从布鲁斯心底升起。  
“甜……甜的。”  
他试探地看神奇女侠的反应，又一粒糖丸被放进牛奶杯中，有两个小泡泡浮上来，被搅拌勺很快打乱。  
他突然觉得眼皮有点沉重，牛奶甜香的气味让他长久麻木的胃突然活泛起来，布鲁斯小心翼翼地靠近，然后发现戴安娜的杯子倾斜角是如此的恰到好处，恰好能让香甜的液体一点点流入他的口腔。  
疲倦像入口温润的牛奶，一点点浸润了他的全身，布鲁斯的眼皮愈发沉重，他仅仅能感觉到戴安娜把他安放在床上，还为他盖好被子。  
不安本能地袭击他，在那一刻他有担心会不会有什么更加痛苦的折磨等着他，但疲倦像泥淖一样，他越是挣扎就陷得越深，房间外响起的亚马逊歌曲声像一只轻柔的手，合上了他的眼。

他因为被褥轻柔的质感而醒来。  
实在太过舒适，舒适到让他难以再安安稳稳地熟睡下去——皮肤触碰到布料的感觉如此明显，他能感觉到自己不着一衣。  
他猛地睁开眼，正看见公主坐在他的床边，面色凝重地看着他。  
“你醒了？”  
她试图让自己看起来不那么令人恐惧，但仍然不出意料地看见床上的人尽量地缩远，然后谨慎地看着她点点头。  
布鲁斯试图挪动自己的身体时，感觉到了强烈的不协调感——这副身体……  
他垂下头，看见了一对柔软地隆起的，女性的乳房，这一发现让他顿时如遭雷击。  
“我……我……”  
他惊恐地发现自己的声音也变得女性化。  
“很抱歉这件事不能征求你的同意……布鲁斯，我答应了达米安暂时把天堂岛作为你的庇护所，但男人是不允许在天堂岛长期居住的。”  
她看到了布鲁斯战栗着，有滚烫的眼泪顺着那张清秀的脸流下来，心中又是一声深重的叹息。  
“好了，这不是永久的，等你恢复到足够自己生活的时候……”神奇女侠抓住了她的手腕，那只手仍然软绵无力，“或者……至少等我们给你做了初步的治疗呢？你知道怎么找到阿尔弗雷德吧？”  
她看到布鲁斯愣了一下，然后突然泪如雨下。  
“不能……找阿尔弗雷德……不……不能……”  
她结结巴巴地说着，想起了若干年前，当阿尔弗雷德和她拥抱告别时。  
老人一定不想再为她心碎了。  
“那就暂时安定下来，我还有些问题要问你。”  
公主目不转睛地看着布鲁斯，这开始让她感觉到有些焦虑。  
“对了，从今天开始你应该叫布鲁茜。”  
神奇女侠看着布鲁茜怯懦地点点头，却觉得心情更加沉重了。

戴安娜看着那还带着泪痕的人——布鲁茜刚刚经历了套索的追问，她不得不把自己所有的经历都如实说出来，但公主却越来越感到羞愧。  
布鲁斯的遭遇本该是最能够引起她的同情的，但她选择的，不仅仅是冷漠，她不得不承认自己也是害布鲁斯变成这样的推手。  
没能想到布鲁斯的遭遇是这样的。  
眼下，布鲁茜的双手还是无法动弹，手腕上的勒痕是卡尔最后的暴虐——她坦言被冰冻后营救出来之前的时光几乎一直被卡尔吊起半身，方便他实施折磨。  
“你应该能想到，所谓的你的同盟只有一人存活只是他的恶意谎言。”  
戴安娜略微带上了一点责备的口吻，如果布鲁斯没有相信卡尔随意捏造的谎言，绝不会落到今天这个地步。  
可怜的家伙只是垂下头，肿得如同红桃一般的双眼已经流不出什么眼泪了。  
“好了，现在你在天堂岛……反抗军俘虏现在应该已经在逃出来的路上了。”  
戴安娜把手中的水管拎起来，开始给布鲁茜洗头，热水浴能舒缓情绪，这是她能想到的最好的办法。  
布鲁茜的身上都是各式的划痕和鞭痕，那是卡尔一直以来暴虐的实在证据，戴安娜没法忽视。  
她知道一些可怜的女孩子沦落为玩物的故事，她一直在帮助这样的弱势群体，但布鲁茜——布鲁斯的确是她没能尽到的职责。  
啜泣一直在她耳边，她不知道该怎么安慰这样的布鲁茜，只是认真给那具身体做好清洁，然后把那轻得难以置信的身体用厚实的浴巾包裹了，放在换好床单的床上。  
布鲁茜的身体本能地顺从了一切安排，甚至在她把目光转向那双腿之间时，都未能真正地挣扎一下。  
“噢，赫拉，他到底都做了些什么？”  
她伸了手，探向布鲁茜大开的后穴，它竟马上就把那根手指吸附住，公主听见了布鲁茜隐忍地呻吟。  
她想起布鲁茜告诉她关于卡尔是如何在自己的身体里随意塞入异物，甚至把他乔装一番就送去给政权的研究院做实验——想必长久以来的虐待也让他的身体适应了。  
那双腿试图在公主把手放在那两片对布鲁茜来说也算陌生的器官上时合上，但戴安娜还是分开了那两片唇肉，布鲁茜立刻闭上了眼睛。  
“你需要马上接受治疗，布鲁茜。”  
“我……”  
“你的情况很不好——卡尔是对你长期做过……”戴安娜的目光又转移到布鲁茜的腿间，问话却戛然而止，“抱歉，我不该再问这些的……你能接受我帮你修剪一下吗？”  
布鲁茜啜泣着，不知道是不是因为身体被解冻后又被妥善地沐浴，她开始感觉到浑身都在疼痛，甚至就连骨头都在吱嘎作响。  
她艰难地点点头，戴安娜就起身出去了。  
“我去拿工具，马上回来。”

戴安娜小心翼翼地结束了自己的修剪工作，现在布鲁茜的下体光滑，没有任何阻碍视线的体毛——事实上它们原本也够稀疏的。  
布鲁茜乖巧到让人心疼，在她拿着修剪的工具朝她走过来的时候，自觉地抬起双腿，那姿势给了戴安娜一些不太好的感觉。  
“布鲁茜，你……”  
“只是……轻一点……我好痛……”  
她怯懦地嗫嚅着，不敢直视戴安娜的眼睛。  
“你在说什么鬼话呢！”戴安娜在那时突然觉得有些生气，她抓住了布鲁茜的手腕，却没敢发力，“搞清楚啊，我只是要帮你清理一下，修剪一下，是为了治疗方便！”  
“对……对不起……”  
床上的人抽搐着道歉，声音越来越小，戴安娜就莫名其妙地冷静下来。  
“克拉克……会喜欢……这样比较方便……”  
布鲁茜开始断断续续的解释，那苍白无力的语言让戴安娜无论如何也无法再继续发火了。  
“今天开始你不需要这么做了，布鲁茜，你明白吗？”  
她懦弱地应着，任戴安娜把清洁水打在私处，然后一点点修剪掉上面的毛发。  
布鲁茜咳嗽了一下，那起初并没有引起公主的注意，但很快，那演变成了更剧烈的咳嗽，打断了戴安娜的思绪。  
“布鲁茜？”  
她的目光转移到了床上的人身上，然后马上看见了触目惊心的鲜血，它从布鲁茜的嘴里被咳出来，溅脏了一片被单。  
“对……对不起……”  
咳嗽的人语无伦次地道着歉，戴安娜却渐渐听出了声音里面的哭腔，而咳血也没有停下的迹象，反而越来越严重了。  
“噢，不，你得马上接受治疗。”  
  
再醒来的时候，布鲁茜觉得脑子还有些眩晕，她试图动一下身体，但是却被固定得死死的，不能动弹。  
“别白费力气了，布鲁茜，你需要好好疗养。”  
床被支起一个角度，公主的脸又出现在他的视线里，他的目光游移着，落在戴安娜手中的那杯燕麦奶上。  
“你伤得很重，你需要接受很多次治疗。”  
布鲁茜配合地抿了一口，香味在口腔中升腾，她突然觉得有些视线模糊。  
“是的，公主殿下。”  
TBC  



	4. 艰难回忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了身体痊愈，布鲁茜在天堂岛开始了长期的恢复治疗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，虐待，慎入

“你的睡眠怎么样？你看起来好像很没精神。”   
神奇女侠在用温柔的声音询问，布鲁茜已经对此种情况有所适应，但她也仅仅是艰难地吞咽了一口口水，然后有些害怕地抬起眼睛偷看戴安娜的表情。   
“你需要配合治疗，布鲁茜……莱克茜斯和达米安向我询问过你的状况，他们正在为了你的安全和卡尔周旋——我知道这很勉强，但是你需要以最快的速度好起来。”   
但任凭她怎么耐心询问，试图开导，布鲁茜只是摇着头隐瞒，戴安娜感到一股莫名的怒火在升腾，但她并没有表现出来。   
刚刚脱离魔爪时，布鲁茜甚至不能承受她稍微提高的音量，亚马逊的医生们认为布鲁茜有严重的内脏损伤，她的心脏也不是很好，无法再承受恐吓了。   
“罢了，从今天起我来做你的床伴。”   
闻言，布鲁茜惊愕地抬头，嘴唇在轻轻颤抖，似乎想说什么。   
“ 怎么？你有什么想法，可以告诉我。”   
“不……没有。”   
布鲁茜的眼神中闪过一丝犹豫，她摇摇头，用几乎让人听不见的音量回答着——幸好戴安娜已经习惯了她这种有气无力的模样。   
戴安娜是个想法很简单的人，她只在房间绰绰有余的空间里又增加了一张床，甚至没有带来更多的用品，布鲁茜便以为她仅仅是在这里短暂停留。   
她刚刚经历了难堪又煎熬的几天，在第一次治疗手术结束之后没有多久，女性的生理期也突然造访了，几乎没有行动能力的布鲁茜只能由其他人帮忙做清理工作。   
戴安娜不建议她在这个情况下服用止疼药，布鲁茜经历过无数锥心刺骨的疼痛，但是这样的疼痛对她来说太过陌生，让她不知所措。   
晚餐是戴安娜亲自下厨做的，香味从厨房一路飘进布鲁茜的鼻孔，她挣扎了多次，才勉强把头倚靠在床头。   
让她失望的是这一次她仍然不得不继续食用没什么味道的流食，戴安娜向她解释，告诉她她的胃仍然无法消化其他的食物。   
布鲁茜点点头，顺从地喝掉送到嘴前的每一勺食物，它们被加入了谨慎调制的补品，这一次她尝到了一点点甜味，这终于使用餐时间没那么难捱了。   
夜晚让人不安，戴安娜被布鲁茜的惊呼声唤醒，她只好坐在布鲁茜的床上，把那只仍旧没有任何抓握能力的手握住。   
戴安娜开了灯，它们都已经被适应成了不刺眼的模式，在那时她意识到了布鲁茜还是需要它们的陪伴才能熬过每个漫漫长夜。   
“你梦见了什么？”   
她看见布鲁茜睁开眼睛，就轻声询问，但很明显对方没有回答的意愿。   
已经有快要一个月了，布鲁茜除了简单的表示肯定与否定的词汇，便再也没说过什么话了。   
亚马逊的心理医生诊断说布鲁茜有严重的自闭症，但是戴安娜不知道该从何寻找突破口解决问题。 

当布鲁茜可以吃一点正常的食物时，戴安娜比她本人更加兴奋。   
公主很得意地看着布鲁茜小口吃掉自己亲手为她准备的蛋糕，告诉她自己的厨艺已经有至少五百年的历史了。   
她希望这能分散一点点布鲁茜的注意力，因为这一天她刚刚得到消息——卡尔的政权已经把布鲁茜的所有财产都冻结没收了。   
现在就算布鲁茜身体有所恢复，可以解除魔法让他离开天堂岛，他也会无处可去的，更糟糕的是他还可能变成政权重点缉拿的对象。   
亚马逊巫医治愈了一部分伤势，她们诚实地告诉戴安娜，这位新来的病者实在受伤太过严重，需要追加更多的手术治疗。   
但布鲁茜对于新的坏消息并没有表现出多大的反应，只是有两行清泪从她眼中流出来，在她苍白的脸颊上留下两条不明显的水痕。   
“布鲁茜？你听见我说的了吧？卡尔冻结了你所有的财产！现在就算韦恩庄园也不能再去了！”   
她看着那人只是朝着她木讷地点点头——仿佛从现在开始突然变得无家可归都是不太重要的事。   
“不……这不对……”戴安娜不安地走了几步，又折回布鲁茜身边，扶住她瘦弱的肩膀，“你不该是这样的，你至少应该……应该生气！卡尔难道不是个残忍的混蛋吗？”   
她只是看看布鲁茜流着泪轻轻摇摇头，又迷茫地点点头——她突然意识到布鲁茜这样下去会很难恢复。   
戴安娜不急于让布鲁茜变回原来的样子，从容离开天堂岛，虽然她对于卡尔是否会把目光投向这里怀有很深远的担忧，但抛弃弱者的确一直以来不属于她的行事风格。   
“我会帮你尽量取回本来属于你的，布鲁茜，但是你也要努力。”   
她感到自己的说辞苍白而没有说服力，布鲁茜似是而非地点点头，把身体蜷紧，垂下头去，不再和她有任何目光交流。   
戴安娜愣住了，她看着仅仅保持着毫无用处的防卫姿态的布鲁茜，看着那布满勒痕的手腕和脚腕，突然意识到了什么。   
现在的布鲁茜，大概连开口说话都成问题了。 

戴安娜解开了魔法，让布鲁茜身上的套索立刻放松。   
可怜的人浑身发抖地看着神奇女侠，在戴安娜向她伸手时胆怯地向后躲了一下，戴安娜的手却只是擦过她布满泪痕的脸颊，仍然在脸上湿润的眼泪就被温暖的手拭去。   
“你必须要说出来，布鲁茜，难道你不想再见到达米安和莱克茜斯——还有扎塔娜，你的同盟们吗？”   
“我……想……想见……”   
她哽咽着，泪水也终于冲破眼睛的束缚，她断断续续地说着，声音也被哽咽冲得七零八落。   
“那就说出来，这里没有政权的人，我会保证你的安全。”   
布鲁茜的泪水却更加止不住了。 她的哽咽渐渐变成了剧烈的咳嗽，这似乎使得她呼吸不畅，戴安娜拿了纸巾，果不其然地看到布鲁茜又开始咳血。   
“冷静下来的时候请告诉我，我去让所有人都别来打扰。”   
戴安娜抓住那双仍然细瘦的手，小心地拆开手腕上的纱布，为上面触目惊心的伤口换药。   
“它恢复的情况还不错，关于这个我正有一件事与你商量。”   
她看见布鲁茜抬起头，用疑惑的目光看着她，仍然时不时地抽动一下。 

布鲁茜接受了戴安娜的建议，她要忍着手术带来的诸多痛苦，接受医师们给自己已经开裂的腕骨上打钢板——只有那种方法能让她的手腕有机会恢复。  
当然，她也同意主动向神奇女侠讲述自己遭遇的一切——在戴安娜答应永远为她保守秘密的前提之下。  
“那就说说你的手腕吧，布鲁茜，我知道你也觉得毫无头绪。”  
她看着自己惨不忍睹的手腕，愣怔片刻，还是垂下眼帘，戴安娜看到有水滴打在洁白的被单上，就伸手轻轻拍了两下布鲁茜的肩膀。  
“在……堡垒……”  
“孤独堡垒？”  
她哽咽着点点头，从手腕上还在传来无休无止的疼痛——那日日夜夜让她难以入眠的，让她越来越没有力气挣扎反抗的伤痛。  
“我知道卡尔有时候会让你在那里住一段时间……”  
“我……大部分时间都在……孤独堡垒。”  
布鲁茜似乎收拾了情绪，她尽力控制住了自己的语调，用微微颤抖的声音回答戴安娜。  
“的确……是这样，很抱歉我没有注意到这点。”  
戴安娜有些懊悔，但布鲁茜只是摇摇头，继续用颤抖的声音告诉她那些不为人知的事情经过。  
当布鲁斯在卡尔安排的实验室里受尽折磨，几乎在生死的边缘徘徊，那时他就终于被送进最先进的医疗室，医生们将为他提供最消极的治疗，直到他身上的魔法开始发挥作用，把他从鬼门关拉回来。  
当他的身体又恢复了原本的气力，卡尔就不会再留给他什么缓冲的时间，布鲁斯会被带到孤独堡垒去，在堡垒的门慢慢闭合时，新一轮的绝望就即将开始。  
卡尔真正想要的是这个部分，当布鲁斯的身体被政权的研究人员百般试验之后，当他变得更加敏感，更加能够让卡尔体验到性爱的爽快感和征服感。  
卡尔从来不满足于单纯的性爱，他喜欢把布鲁斯的手腕和脚腕绑紧，再把他的手腕吊在孤独堡垒卧室的水晶天顶上。  
卡尔会把一些叫不出名的药片塞进他嘴里，布鲁斯通常会请求，或者是流泪，仅有的求生欲让他还是在做着徒劳的努力。  
一开始他感觉到手腕很疼，他试图挣扎，但那种如同一只中毒的蝴蝶一样挣扎的姿态只会再次挑起卡尔的兽欲，当那发热的身体贴上他无处借力的单薄身躯，粗暴地撕掉他身上的病号服，在他摇晃着轻声祈求时强暴他本来就已经几近破裂的后穴，他只能咬紧嘴唇，默默祈祷这一切能尽快过去。  
他的泪水将面前的床单打湿，一具饱满而沉重的男性身体的重量甚至足够把吊绳拉得吱嘎作响。  
疼痛渐渐变得麻木，他也不再发出低声的痛呼，偶尔会有稀薄的液体飞溅到脸上，他便在恍惚间低头，只看见自己的性器因着卡尔的动作上下摆动着，偶尔甩出一些几近透明的白浊。  
然后他会睡去，也许是不想面对这样的现实，也许只是太过疲惫，讽刺的是他常常会梦见露易丝安然无恙，梦见自己远远地看着克拉克和他新生的女儿幸福的微笑。  
然后他醒了，血已经干涸，在他的手臂外侧留下两道长长的痕迹，手腕上麻木得什么都感觉不到。  
他不敢哪怕啜泣一下，因为他看见了心满意足之后睡在干净整洁的一侧的卡尔，他实在担心他的声音会吵醒卡尔。  
此时手腕上传来的温暖让布鲁茜几乎不敢相信这是真实发生的事，当神奇女侠听着她颤抖的诉说，一边体贴地用浸泡好药水的毛巾为她热敷，她感觉疼痛也渐渐淡去了。

“好了，布鲁茜，现在你远离他了……”戴安娜为布鲁茜盖好被子——她的身体甚至不足以让她坐上一个小时，“现在你在天堂岛，我们会保护你。”  
布鲁茜只是一边发抖一边胆怯地看着她——这让戴安娜更加难过了，她开始想要用什么来舒缓一下布鲁茜的情绪。  
“今天会有优质的炼乳，很甜的那种。”  
她看见布鲁茜抽动了一下鼻子，就起身暂且出门，为布鲁茜准备了一些甜点和炼乳咖啡。  
香味让布鲁茜振作了一些，她在戴安娜的帮助下吃了一点东西——虽然胃口仍然很差，但改观使得戴安娜也重新振奋精神。  
“再吃一点，还能做到吗？”  
戴安娜把一勺布丁送到布鲁茜嘴前，但她只是抿紧嘴唇，眼神给了公主一个否定的回答。  
“我知道了，没关系……”公主没再强求，只把吃的东西都推到一边，然后开始给布鲁茜梳理略微凌乱的头发，“医生说你的胃很糟糕，粘膜脱落而且胃囊萎缩——你在政权……对不起，我实在是不了解很多。”  
“吃……吃不到东西……”布鲁茜咽了口唾沫，她能够意识到戴安娜有意想引出她回忆的意图，但她也已经决定要积极配合治疗，“克……克拉克……要我做到足够……好……”  
“克拉克已经死了，布鲁茜。”  
公主看见布鲁茜轻轻皱皱眉头，她开始感到有些后悔出言莽撞。  
“抱歉……但是，克拉克想要你做什么？我是说……你在政权中心的时候到底……”  
布鲁茜把头缩进了被子，戴安娜看到了被子下的躯体开始颤抖不止，她只好徒劳地把手放在那已经糟糕透顶的躯体上。  
“模拟……模拟……”  
被子下的声音颤抖得厉害，戴安娜勉强才听清了布鲁斯的回答。  
“你说模拟现实？我知道卡尔有用那种技术——我以为是用来让你屈服的……”

为了让布鲁斯能在性爱中给自己更多新鲜感，卡尔决定要利用模拟现实训练他的忍耐力和条件反射。  
他规定了为期一个月的模拟现实训练比赛，仅仅保留了布鲁斯的身份不提，但仍然通知参赛者他们在模拟现实中所面对的也是真实的人。  
卡尔为布鲁斯改变了面容，让他在模拟现实中不能被人看出问题，然后就不再听他流泪的恳求。  
他终于放弃了，卡尔要求他每天要在模拟结束之后自己爬出房间才能得到一点食物和照料。  
整日地被迫坐在冰冷的机器上，承受来自不同陌生人的揣测和玩弄，那就是他唯一要做的。  
卡尔规定了可以用任何模拟中提供的道具来开发布鲁斯，人们几乎没有犹豫就蜂拥而上地参与这个所谓的比赛——底线第一次显得如此的渺小而微不足道。  
而卡尔却不关心这会给布鲁斯带来多么严重的心理创伤。  
TBC


	5. 悲剧的历史

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在vr模拟中，布鲁斯受尽屈辱和折磨，艰难地活下来，但等待他的只是一次又一次更加变本加厉的虐待。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，虐待，伪路人，慎入

“你是说他允许让随便一个人看到你的样子？布鲁茜？他让那些人渣碰你？”  
“不……不算是……”布鲁茜的面色苍白，她害怕地看着愤怒的戴安娜，“那……那是……模拟……”  
“只不过是把肉体层面变成精神层面，我可不觉得……”公主注意到了布鲁茜畏畏缩缩的眼神，她不自觉地放缓了语气，“……对不起，你还好吗？或者你先休息一下吧？”  
“我……还能……”布鲁茜的眼角再次挤出眼泪，她艰难地吞咽了一下，突然用有些渴盼的目光看着戴安娜，“讲……讲出来……会……会好很多，是吗？”  
“是这样……”  
公主有些歉疚地看着她，为她递上温水，耐心地等着她做好准备，再开始讲述。  
那记忆的确过于不堪，戴安娜完全可以理解布鲁茜本能地抗拒着那样的回忆。  
布鲁斯在模拟中经历的一切都过于逼真，一开始他还试图反抗，甚至想从每一个陌生面孔的活动参与者手中逃脱。  
直到他发现似乎这一切都是徒劳。  
人们开始丑态百出，才二十岁的男孩子，看着他无助地，赤身裸体地匍匐在地上，呼吸加速，几下就脱掉了自己的裤子。  
很快就有人因为“非法行为”被驱逐出这个混乱的模拟游戏，卡尔也只是不允许那些人在模拟中与布鲁斯肢体接触。  
开始有人用过于巨大的道具粗暴地捅他的后穴，偶尔有几人会拿“布鲁斯韦恩”开玩笑，可每次都听得他心惊肉跳。  
“十几年前，布鲁斯韦恩就是时尚杂志封面上叱咤风云的人物——我得坦言，你的身体真的一样的性感——难不成你们是同一人吗？”  
他抿紧了嘴唇，无法回答那样的问题。  
恐惧和折磨让他的精神渐渐麻木，直到他已经面对更多的新面孔都面无表情，最多只是吞咽一下。 一切感官也都麻木了，而后不过多久，眼前始终暴虐而淫乱的景象才终于消失。  
他从冰冷的模拟机器上下来，狠狠地摔在地板上，到处都是他零星的体液。  
他的喉间终于发出了一丝哽咽，卡尔的声音回荡在房间里，提醒他要靠自己的力量离开房间才会得到当天的晚餐。  
他几乎绝望。  
手和脚都软绵无力，布鲁斯一点点蹭向房间的门口——达米安正蹲在那里，似乎有些焦急地等着他。  
卡尔的监控让整个房间都没有死角，达米安便无法以身试险。  
他用了整整一个小时，才终于蹭出房门，不过十米的距离竟然是如此艰难。  
直到温暖的毯子包裹住他的身体，他被达米安抱起来——现在他反而像是一只雏鸡，他突然想起久远以前自己曾经这样抱着受伤的达米安离开战斗的现场。  
“不要说话，保存体力。”  
达米安简短地说着，很快离开那是非之地，他却已经承受不住，沉沉睡去。 

他醒来时仍然沉浸在狂乱暴虐的噩梦里。  
是真实的噩梦，他才经历过的一切，出于恐惧他开始挣扎，一丝不挂的身体似乎在印证他的猜想，他马上摔下来，在瓷砖上发出闷响，他感觉到似乎有什么东西碎裂了。  
“父亲，冷静些！”  
达米安马上就做出了反应，从睡梦中被惊醒的年轻人立刻把他抱起来，不顾他徒劳的反抗。  
剧烈的疼痛让布鲁斯很快停了下来，他开始剧烈地抽搐，抱着他的怀抱熟悉又陌生，使他开始紧张，他终于徒劳地流下热泪。  
“不……不……”  
他抗拒着，即使温暖的毯子又重新把他裹住，他的呼吸急促得像是得了急症。  
“醒醒，父亲，您现在在休息——该吃饭了，您得补充体力。”  
有一勺温暖的糊状物送进他嘴里，却刺痛了他的喉咙，他猛地咳嗽了一下，那些食物就从他嘴角流出来，掺杂着浑浊的血丝。  
他轻声地哭泣，喉咙嘶哑得发不出声音，床边的体征监控发出了警告的铃声，眼前的景象就又变得模糊起来，他只来得及看见达米安又一次手忙脚乱，甚至不小心打翻了碗，就又一次失去了意识。  
布鲁斯再醒来时发现自己在病房里——不是什么出乎意料的发展，达米安正坐在旁边用担心的目光看着他。  
“水……”  
他舔舔嘴唇，嘶哑地发声，很快就有温水送到他眼前，达米安用勺子一点点喂给他，温润的水流过喉咙，才让他感觉有一时的放松。  
“您吃一点东西吧？”  
似乎是看到了起色，达米安用有些期望的口吻征求他的意见，他的目光便落在达米安身旁那碗流食上。  
布鲁斯瘪瘪嘴，有眼泪划过脸颊——他的确已经精疲力竭，也的确饥肠辘辘，他想念阿福的小甜饼和秘制的汤，想念曾经陪他度过漫漫长夜的腌黄瓜三明治……但是他已经虚弱到根本无法进食那些正常的食物。  
“嗯……”  
他有些不甘愿地表示肯定，很快勺子就又送到他面前，他吃了一小口，感觉到有肉糜的香味。  
布鲁斯的胃口被唤醒了一点点，达米安似乎用上了所有的耐心，他感到有些自惭形秽，身体仍然赤裸着，柔软的毯子让他有些流连。  
达米安听见了什么东西洒在床单上的声音，他的目光只搜寻了一下，猛然看见布鲁斯胸口的乳白色——可怜的男人乳晕的颜色似乎变得更深了一些，那粒粉红色的小点也有些肿大。  
“父亲的溢乳症——糟了，怎么在这个时候……”  
达米安把碗放在一边，布鲁斯把脸转过去，不再看达米安，但从达米安的角度，他能看见布鲁斯正在流泪，并且隐忍地抿紧嘴唇。  
乳房的胀痛感没有因为达米安的热毛巾缓解，布鲁斯攥紧了拳头，两只手颤抖得如同筛糠，身体开始越来越失控，乳汁的气味渐渐扩散在空气中。  
卡尔从外面飘进来，布鲁斯颤抖着，连牙齿都在打颤，达米安只是回头看了一眼，就识趣地离开了。  
他什么都不能做，不仅仅是为了自己的安全，更是为了布鲁斯的——没有人保护的布鲁斯在这里只能是死路一条。

达米安再回到病房时，只看见凌乱的床铺，布鲁斯已经魂不守舍地趴在地上，无力地喘息着，四处都是乳汁的残液。  
超人改造了布鲁斯的身体，让他能够因为情绪和环境的变化产生乳汁。  
他把已经面如死灰的男人重新抱起来，放进浴缸，沉默地帮布鲁斯清洗狼藉的身体。  
他许久才听见布鲁斯嘶哑的哭声，时隐时现的，达米安终于抬头和男人对视，那绝望的眼神和红肿的双眼让他心里忍不住触动了一下，好像被什么针扎了一般的疼痛。  
“我知道您在努力……”  
“我累了……”  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，有泪水从他的眼角滑落。  
“您还要吃点什么？我可以给您……”  
“不……不用……”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，仿佛在隐忍莫大的痛苦一般，“让我……休息……”  
“好吧，我知道了。”  
达米安有些担心地看着苍白的布鲁斯——他几乎无法从那双眼睛里找到哪怕一点点求生欲。  
他把那单薄的身体小心地抱起来，那体重轻得仿佛只是一个身材正常的年轻女子。  
为布鲁斯重新安置了新的被褥，达米安有心用了电热，又为布鲁斯裹上一层柔软的毯子，喂他服下助眠的药物和牛奶，才终于看见他合上疲惫的双眼。  
不敢想象，该如何才能唤醒布鲁斯对于活着的一点点希望，达米安感到焦虑又担心——虽然布鲁斯明白有人在为了他而拼命，布鲁斯也从来没表现过想要以死亡来逃避生活，但现在的生活对他而言就是痛苦本身。  
达米安转过头，看了一眼时间——他开始希望第二天能慢一点到来，多给布鲁斯一点喘息的时间。

即使是片刻的安宁，也是那么令人不安。  
布鲁斯醒过来的时候还带着极度担忧的神色，然后他看见达米安正端着的餐盘——男孩试图为他加餐。  
他尝试坐起来，浑身疼痛的感觉似乎减轻了一些，食物的香味刚好唤醒了他的胃口，他踌躇着，用不确定的眼神看着那片遥不可及的土司。  
“快吃了吧——今天的访客好像一直是模拟类游戏的记录保持者，您需要体力。”  
达米安小心地切下一小块，一点点喂给布鲁斯，他理解男人因为他刚刚善意的提醒而震颤，眼泪甚至流到食物上，他便用轻薄的纸巾为布鲁斯擦干。  
“今天是最后一天了，再坚持一下就好……”达米安喂给布鲁斯一点温水，他看着那双颤抖到拿不起餐具的手，开始感到于心不忍，“要不……我给您一片止疼吧，偷偷地……”  
“他会发现的。”  
布鲁斯只是艰难地摇摇头，他最后咬了一小口达米安准备的鸡胸肉，就把面前的盘子推开。  
“我……吃好了。”  
他躲开了目光，不再看达米安忧心忡忡的眼神——他的胃口早就已经不足以支持一个健康人身体，仅仅能足够他苟延残喘。  
尽管如此，布鲁斯也更喜欢这短暂的决定权——当他终于不需要被迫灌食，然后忍受加倍的痛苦，再不得不为了活下去服用那些叫不出名字的药物。  
只是，扎塔娜的努力不能白费，他也不能允许同盟们就这样断送性命。  
达米安在叹息，他把餐盘放在一边，拿出新的软毛毯。  
“该洗澡了。”

洗澡是布鲁斯被送到模拟房间之前的最后一项工作。  
达米安有意延长了时间，他甚至试着让布鲁斯在轻柔的按摩下小睡了一会儿，前一天严重的溢乳症已经有所好转，但一切都不会导向一个能让布鲁斯得到片刻安宁的结局。  
卡尔来接走他时，达米安记住了他的眼神，仿佛待宰的羔羊一般，已经知道自己无法逃避的悲惨命运的眼神。  
机器冰冷的触感没能让布鲁斯清醒多久，很快他看到一个年轻人，大概只有十八九岁的样子。  
这是最后的挑战者。  
那人很认真地盯着他看，直到他几乎显示出悲哀的神色，这样赤身裸体的样子也已经不知道被观察过多少次，布鲁斯甚至无暇担心模拟使用的人脸混肴技术不足以完全掩饰自己的真实身份。  
触碰，就和很多个其他的参与者做的第一件事一样。  
他咬住了嘴唇，模拟的触感那么真实，那手指所到之处，都让他寒毛直竖，青年小心地随手拿起一个道具，布鲁斯看到那是一只乳夹。  
溢乳症造成的胀痛感还未退却，乳尖上就传来更加尖锐的疼痛，他只是咬紧牙关，但身体开始不由自主地有了回应，他难堪地挺着胸脯，开始有眼泪滑落。  
“你很敏感。”  
青年的指尖从他的胸前划过，捡起一只口枷，布鲁斯只敢看一眼，那上面的金属还闪着寒光。  
“也许这个能更方便一点？”  
他放下手里的口枷，转而拿起另外一个带有拉链封口的面罩，布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，顺从地把头伸过去。  
他积累了一些经验，知道假装服从会引诱来尝试体验模拟的人们因为做出不当行为或有这样的意愿而被淘汰出局。  
青年却看起来无动于衷，只是把面罩给他戴上，硬邦邦的皮革顶住了他的嘴唇，那只手只是在他的后颈上安抚地摸了一下。  
“你是自愿的么？”那只秀气的手落在布鲁斯的下巴上，把他的脸扳起来，“你的眼睛好美……你应该是个精致的人。”  
布鲁斯的心跳莫名地快了一下，他紧张地吞咽了一下，犹豫着点点头。  
“为什么？难道你有这种需求吗？”  
青年放开了他的下巴，不再注视他的目光，自顾自地轻轻拉扯乳夹，布鲁斯就感觉到一阵难忍的尖锐刺痛，还有一种说不出的快感夹杂在里面，他轻轻发出喉音，在那时青年突然取下了夹子。  
乳白色又一次沾染了他的胸口，他只好转过头，试图躲避难忍的羞耻感——那只手正在他的乳尖上试探，让他又疼又痒。  
“那么，你是不得不做的？为什么超人会对你有兴趣呢？”  
布鲁斯惊恐地发现这名年轻的参与者有过分冷静的头脑，他不得不用尽力气摇了摇头，却不小心撞在模拟世界的墙面上，血从他的额角流下来，脑子一片眩晕。  
青年用湿巾为他擦掉血污，他条件反射地躲开，本能地警惕。  
“算了……”青年无谓地笑笑，把湿巾放在他手里，“这不属于游戏内容，我也不想造成你的困扰。”  
青年戴上手套，然后拿起一只正常大小的跳蛋，在布鲁斯面前晃了晃——但布鲁斯的表情似乎没什么变化，那目光虽然清澈但是却有些呆滞。  
布鲁斯感觉到有个什么圆头的东西轻轻顶着自己的后庭——他知道是那颗跳蛋，一阵熟悉的挤压感传来，这对他而言却不算什么，很快异物就被塞进来，他却只是微微发出喉音。  
隔着手套，那只手没有停下来，反而又往里面戳了一下，布鲁斯的身体便微微颤抖，异物挤压过一处，他便抿紧嘴唇。  
“我有好几天的时间，希望你可以坚持到最后。”  
青年微笑着，看着他略微有些潮红的脸，品尝着他绝望的眼神。  
TBC 


	6. 身心俱疲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的vr模拟接近尾声，他承受了更加疯狂的折磨和玩弄，甚至几乎让他疯掉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，伪路人，慎入

又一天，他从那堪称刑具的模拟机器上跌落。  
而这一天他已经几乎没有力气再动一动身体了，当他慢慢从那些逼真的模拟环境中脱离，恍惚间看见达米安正蹲在门口，似乎有些悲伤地看着他。  
那个所说的vr类游戏的高级玩家果真如达米安所说的那样精于此道，一天下来他就被尝试了几乎所有的道具，在模拟环境中，他的私处早就已经被玩弄成了艳红色，甚至还会流血。  
他尝试过以自己的姿态诱导那人越线，好尽快让那个少年被淘汰出局，可惜的是那人自制力极强，又或者……可能只是对于占有他这样的肉体不感兴趣。  
反而倒是他，明明觉得自己早已经麻木了，却还是被高潮折磨得死去活来，一次又一次，仿佛没有尽头，甚至让他的肠道都开始松脱。  
他的目光中终于有了一点点意识，他慢慢合上嘴——在他失神的时候流的口水都已经干涸了，脸上黏糊糊的，满是干掉的泪痕和口水留下的痕迹。  
“等一下超人会来接你。”  
达米安有些不忍心看布鲁斯脸上瞬间变得恐惧的神色——但是这的确是千躲万躲也躲不过的……如果布鲁斯没能在两个小时以内自己爬出房间，今天他就不会得到妥当的照顾，而是要成为卡尔的玩物了。  
更何况，卡尔才经历了一场外星球的恶战，回来之后，也必定会来找布鲁斯的。  
布鲁斯的身体很早就经过了改造，他不仅仅能分泌乳汁，他的乳汁中还有一种成分可以让卡尔得到很大的增益，更快恢复因战斗所负之伤。  
而这个时刻仿佛也到来得异常迅速——超人从达米安的身旁经过时，突然间有一种恶寒就涌上达米安心头。  
卡尔却没有注意他的变化，只是走过去把已经被吓得面色苍白的布鲁斯拦腰拎起，男人像一只无助的小猫被捏住了后颈一般，一动不动，甚至绝望地闭上了双眼。  
“现在你该有点用处了。”  
卡尔冷笑着，旁若无人地离开了房间，就在那时达米安的额头流下了一滴冷汗。  
但愿，超人只是用了布鲁斯的乳汁就会把人送回来接受照料。

布鲁斯咳了两下，有血从他的嘴角流出来。  
卡尔的巴掌来得猝不及防，他连躲开的力气都没有。  
那只大手钳住了他瘦削的下巴，迫使他仰起脸。  
“看来这还不够让你溢乳的？真是废物。”  
有个无法抵抗的力在掰开他的嘴，异物直接塞了进来，热的，硬的，暴着青筋，还带着不可忽视的侵略性。  
他闭紧眼睛，泪水被噎在眼角，卡尔在抓着他的头发，为了缓解疼痛他只好抓住了卡尔健硕的胯。  
“专心点，这可是你润滑的机会。”  
泪水缓缓流下，卡尔粗暴的动作让他窒息。  
也不知道过了多久，卡尔才终于放开他的头发，从他嘴里退出来——他的两腮早已经酸麻，甚至连简单地合上嘴都做不到，只是凭着最后一丝反射神经，他顺从地翻过身，跪趴在卡尔面前。  
如果他不乖乖地满足卡尔，无疑只是会受到更变本加厉的折磨而已，但他确定自己已经撑不住了，也许再有一两个钟头，他就会昏死过去。  
有更多的泪水流进嘴里，他暗暗地祈祷着这一切尽快地结束，几乎要忽视身后的抽插。  
卡尔粗暴地啃咬他的后颈，在他的肩膀上留下深深的牙印，像发疯一样地拍打他本来就在不住颤抖的臀部，用力地掐他，直到他发出一点点嘶哑的痛呼——就连这都可以被卡尔视作情趣。  
那个颇具侵略性的器官膨胀得甚至让他有自己正在被拳交的错觉，虽然这事卡尔也并非没有做过，而且害得他整整在病室里卧床了一个星期。  
“求你……”  
他的声音被淹没在响亮的拍击声中，痛苦像某种毒药，沿着他的血管和骨髓，传遍他的身体。  
刺痛从他的性器传来，卡尔把什么东西捅进了他的尿道，他想尖叫，可是他已经失去了尖叫的力气，只能任由那只手折磨着伤痕累累的身体。  
他听到了淅淅沥沥的声音，模糊的视线里有一摊稀薄的乳白色，混在血液里，他的热泪又一次流下来，身体的感官都要麻木了。  
他无力地喘息着，听见卡尔因为快感发出的叹息，一股热流灌进他的身体，却只能引起他的一阵抽搐。  
他抽噎了一下，马上就因为再度地顶弄屏住了呼吸。  
还没有结束，因为他还不满意……怎么才能让他满意？  
布鲁斯支离破碎的思绪里机械地重复着，世界变得模糊，生命变得模糊，甚至，连存在都变得模糊了。

他睁开眼，看到一个略有些凌乱的后脑勺。  
他想动一动，但是那双有力的胳膊死死地钳住他，他身体里的东西也好像又长大了一分。  
下体早已经毫无知觉，乳头上用力的吮吸和啃咬让他意识到一切还没结束。  
房间里已经充满了奶香的特殊气味，在卡尔疯狂的性暴力之下，他屈服了，他的身体屈服了，乖乖地分泌了乳汁，然后被粗暴地榨取。  
刺痛感令他后悔为什么要醒来，他明明前一秒还沉浸在昨日之人美好的梦境之中。  
为什么要告诉自己“这只是一场梦”？如果这是梦，他此刻也宁愿永远沉浸在梦中，尽管这曾经是蝙蝠侠永远不屑于做的懦夫之举。  
卡尔好像终于满意了，他害怕地闭上双眼，感觉到那极富攻击性的性器离开自己的身体，感觉到有什么东西失控一般地从后穴流下，粗大的手臂一下子扣住他的腰，又一次把他拦腰拎了起来。  
像拎着一只待宰的牲畜一样。  
乳汁仍然在不受控制地溢出，甚至流在他倒控的脸上，他舔舔嘴唇——竟然是甜的。  
万幸，卡尔似乎不打算再多折磨他一会儿，现在正带着他往疗养处去。  
神奇女侠在外执行一个长期的作战任务，现在在这里没有任何人需要避嫌，卡尔甚至可以在他获准到室外走一走时扒下他的裤子，就地来一场狂野的性爱。  
没有人敢说出去，否则有性命之忧。  
他的身体狠狠地摔在床铺上，马上有人把他抱起来——他感觉是达米安，此刻他也终于松了口气，折磨终于可以告一段落了。  
“治好他。”  
高高在上的卡尔甩出了那句话就扬长而去，达米安仍然抱着他——他赤裸着，浑身伤痕累累，带着青一块紫一块的淤伤，青紫色的眼圈浓重得吓人，几乎浑身都沾着液体。  
他从喉咙里挤出一丝哽咽来，抽搐着，乳汁还在疯狂地溢出，把他的胸口弄得一塌糊涂，并试图染污身体的其他部分。  
“情况不太好，快去给他准备洗澡水和药。”  
是莱克茜斯的声音，然后布鲁斯听见了达米安低沉的应声，抱着他的人马上开始移动。

他的神情呆滞，顺从地服下达米安喂给他的药粉。  
“坚持下去……对不起，父亲……”  
他想要说点什么，想要让达米安不要担心，但他虚弱到没有力气发出声音，溢乳终于止住了，可胸还是胀得发疼。  
达米安在对他说唇语，这对他来说不是很难理解。  
“我们会救你出去”  
他摇摇头。  
他不能坐视同伴等死，不能。  
超人手中的底牌太多了，他无法承受那么多死亡的损失。  
他吞下能够使他继续苟延残喘的药物，达米安把湿淋淋的他翻了个身，冲洗他的后穴，他感觉到有什么东西在他后面轻轻地搅动，卡尔射进去的白浊被冲洗出来，他发出一声轻不可闻的哽咽。  
清洗没有维持多久，达米安把他抱出来，让他坐在暖灯下刚被烘热的毛巾上，给他擦干净湿漉漉的身体——毛巾的味道还带着芳香，一切的龌龊都好像暂时不存在了一样。  
现在达米安在为他身上的伤口消毒，涂药，他垂下头，抿紧嘴唇，不表现出因为那一阵阵的刺痛而痛苦，伤口处理妥当之后达米安就把他包好，把他抱回到那张病床上。  
他需要输液维持生命。  
达米安为他戴上氧气面罩，突然间他仿佛有万斤重压的肺变得轻松些许，他闭上眼睛，感觉到才被烘暖的被子盖在他身上。  
入睡吧，梦中会舒服一些。

事情每一次都不会如他所愿。  
他从睡梦中醒来，浑身都仿佛置身火炉，燥热难忍。  
他张开嘴，感觉到嘴唇撕裂，他痛苦地动了一下，然后听见医疗仪器发出的危险警示音。  
达米安来得很及时，他看见蜷缩在病床上面色潮红的布鲁斯——看样子好像在被高热折磨。  
男孩按住了他，阻止他继续在床上翻滚，莱克茜斯很快也来了，他感觉到有冰凉的针头扎进他的血管，睁开视线模糊的双眼，看见有红色离开他的身体。  
“这是溢乳症的并发症……怎么回事，你没有给他排干净残余的乳汁吗？”  
他听见莱克茜斯的声音，还带着焦急和些许愤怒，他屈辱地咬紧嘴唇，却只是无意间更多了嘴唇撕裂的痛苦。  
他像一个怪物，更像一个废人，卡尔夺走了他的一切，又强加给他无数的屈辱。  
“抱歉……只是，父亲他……实在太痛苦了，我不忍心……”  
达米安的声音充满了歉疚，他很快听见仪器撞击的声音，冰冷的物体夹紧了他的乳头——痛得他几乎要呻吟出声，然后他感觉到引起身体不适的乳汁开始被抽离身体，伴随着一阵阵令他感到恶心的痉挛。  
眼泪可能早已经哭干，他只是迷茫地瞪着病室洁白的天顶，不清楚这一切何时结束——也许死亡都成了一种解脱。  
他的残余乳汁很快被排干，现在达米安用酒精擦拭了他的全身，给他服下退烧的药物，他觉得好了一些，就歪过头沉沉睡去。  
既然没有办法出离痛苦，看来只有暂时逃避一小会儿了。

“好了，好了，你现在在天堂岛，有我们保护你……布鲁茜。”  
戴安娜展开双臂，把瘦弱的布鲁茜纳入怀抱——她才刚刚经历了今天的诉说治疗，显然，回忆那些不堪的往事会让她再度变得支离破碎一般，但也有唯一的好消息——布鲁茜最近的情绪似乎有一点点好转，至少可以主动和戴安娜说一两句话了。  
瘦弱得像一只小鸡仔一样的布鲁茜紧紧地靠着戴安娜，公主感觉到她的泪水已经沾湿了自己的衣襟，痛惜的感觉让戴安娜也觉得鼻子有些发酸。  
“来泡一泡亚马逊的温泉？很舒服的。”  
她松开怀抱，擦干净布鲁茜被泪痕弄乱的脸，关切地看着那可怜的人——布鲁茜似乎有什么顾虑，但只是犹豫了一下就把一只手轻轻放在戴安娜的手上。  
“好，那现在我们暂时不要再提那些事。”  
戴安娜一把抱起布鲁茜——她的身体轻得惊人，好像只是个还未长成的女孩，想到这身体是因为过去的种种摧残才变成这样，戴安娜不由得有些心痛，轻啄了一下那瘦削的脸颊，看着布鲁茜脸上出现一点点泛着红晕的笑意。  
“会好起来的，抗争，不要屈服。”  
她小心地把那弱不禁风的身体放进温泉里，看着布鲁茜终于也微微点头，像是在回应她说的话——突然间有一丝暖意涌上戴安娜的心头，她从未感受过如此的柔软情感。  
如此清晰地告诉着她，应该永远为布鲁斯伸出援助之手，收留他，保护他不再受到禽兽的伤害。  
温热的水好像让布鲁茜感觉有些舒服，她被温暖的热气熏得脖子发红，戴安娜把一些水轻柔地淋在她头上，她便乖巧地闭上眼睛。  
“你真的很乖，布鲁茜……你不曾反抗过他吗？”  
头发被水打湿，服帖地附着在她的额头上，脖颈上，她闭上眼睛，任由戴安娜轻轻地揉她的头皮。  
“只是……太疼了……”布鲁茜断断续续地回答着，暴虐的景象仍然时而在她脑中肆虐，不同的是这一次有一位慷慨的公主愿意帮助她抗争，“反抗……会受伤……会疼。”  
“如果是这样，那你一定曾经反抗过。”  
戴安娜怜爱地拉着她的手，布鲁茜似乎很信任她，并未做什么抵抗。  
“你做得很好了——但现在我们应该考虑怎么让你，重新反抗。”  
布鲁茜的眼神闪烁着，她看起来似乎有些害怕。  
“我……很痛，每天都……”  
她结结巴巴地表示着自己的意思，戴安娜的手滑过她精致的脸颊，公主俯下身来在她的额头上印下轻吻，看着她迷惘的眼神。  
“我知道，现在你只要休息……如果不介意的话可以向我倾吐你的担忧。”  
布鲁茜的脸有些发红，她垂下眼，似乎不敢正视戴安娜。  
“模拟器……那人，应该知道我……”  
她嗫嚅着，委屈好像来得毫无道理，使泪水一瞬间就充盈了她的双眼，戴安娜在轻轻哄她，撩起水冲洗她的泪水，然后帮她擦干净。  
在那次残酷的模拟游戏接近尾声时，那个青年玩家问了他很多问题——一连串的，让他无法作答，又心惊肉跳，他僵在那里，只能用已经变得无精打采的双眼凝视着那个赛手。  
“看来你对这种事并不陌生……有什么人在玩弄你，似乎还相当得心应手——你是不是经常被人随便玩弄？”  
他的眼睛在疯狂地眨着，眼泪不受控制地流下来，他撇撇嘴，没有作答。  
“是什么人？作恶的成本对那人来说很低——是超人吗？”  
“超人为什么会对你有这方面的兴趣？我知道的上一个能让他纠缠多年甚至处心积虑的人物是蝙蝠侠——当然后来超人告诉我们他是布鲁斯韦恩，你的身体看起来有几分像那个人。”  
“无意冒犯，只是好奇，他对你做了什么？看起来你好像被他驯化了，你是他的奴隶吗？还是只是囚徒？”  
他的身体突然开始剧烈地抖动，那些问题让他崩溃，他捂住脸，他发出了嘶哑的哭声，也许更像是只在无意义地大叫，滚烫的眼泪从他的指缝间滴落。  
他的头也开始因为缺氧一阵阵晕眩，青年早已经不再发问，但他还是泣不成声了很久。  
“你或许一点也不喜欢这个……但你可能再也没法摆脱这种生活了罢。”  
那只年轻的手擦掉了他脸上的些许泪水，在布鲁斯有些惊诧地抬头时，青年人的身影已经渐渐黯淡——疯狂的vr比赛已经结束了，那少年无疑拿到了最高的分数。

“忘记那些人吧，你需要正常的生活才能反抗。”  
戴安娜听着布鲁茜断断续续的讲述，她怜爱地为布鲁茜擦干净在温泉中被浸泡得有些泛红的身体，让那瘦弱的人靠在她怀里，在布鲁茜因为回忆的痛苦而不停摇晃着身体的时候轻轻地拍着她。  
布鲁茜却只是抽动着，像听不懂一般地，委屈地看着戴安娜，公主用手巾轻轻擦干净她的眼泪，她就直直地对着戴安娜的目光，仿佛有什么心事一样。  
“现在把这些先放在一边，我们来谈谈眼前的事吧……”戴安娜暂停了一下，把目光投向布鲁茜，然后看见她点点头，似乎仍然是头脑不清楚的样子，她便突然抓住了那人的手腕，“解释一下？这是什么？”  
戴安娜努努嘴，看着布鲁茜胳膊上几条鲜艳的伤口——那是最近留下的，她一看就知道这是有意为之。  
布鲁茜的神情一下子僵住了，她似乎不敢回答这问题，悻悻地垂下头，好半天才用低不可闻的声音回答了她。  
“是我……不小心……”  
“我知道你很痛，而且我相信你有时候甚至生不如死，我相信只是凭我们无法感受你的痛苦，”戴安娜对上布鲁茜的目光，她似乎有些生气，但那目光还是渐渐变得怜悯而柔软，“但是你不该这样，你知道这只会让你的身体变得更糟糕吧？”  
布鲁茜哽咽着，她把头埋在戴安娜怀里，感觉到那只有力的手在轻抚她的后脑勺。  
“答应我，再也别做傻事。”  
“好……好……”  
“要爱自己。”  
“……嗯……”  
TBC


	7. 抗争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正如戴安娜所说的那样，布鲁茜开始了她艰难坎坷的抗争之路，现在她正在全力以赴地恢复身体，而公主也为了她的恢复隐瞒了新的噩耗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有NC17，慎入

豆大的冷汗从她的额头上滴落。  
布鲁茜从噩梦中醒来，艰难地动动身子，却马上被疼痛再度限制住行动，她的嘴撇了一下，略带痛苦地呻吟起来。  
她陷入了困境，但她的尝试却没能成功，最终她只能无奈地岔开腿坐在玩具屋柔软的垫子上。  
准确地说，这个房间是戴安娜为她特意准备的“自慰室”，里面有各种各样的道具和消毒用的药品，以及必要的热水。  
每当她的肉体挨不住那不分时间，不论地点的煎熬，她就会来到这里，解决病态的欲望——她有时甚至会渴望有什么严酷的折磨降临到她麻木的肉体上，每当这时布鲁茜总会极力抑制这种糟糕的想法。  
但今天，她玩过火了。  
她塞了过多的跳蛋进入体内，但却没有办法把它们拿出来，这些东西害得她流血，惊恐之下她思考了是否要叫戴安娜来帮忙，但最终她还是决定自己尝试一下。  
疼痛让她的头脑清醒了一些。  
她试图运足力气推动她已经麻木松弛的括约肌，做最后的尝试，但更糟糕的是她本来就流血的伤口又裂开了，布鲁茜便更加不敢用力了。  
终于，眼泪还是像断了线的珠子一样，一同落下的还有仿佛无边无际的绝望感。  
布鲁茜在怀疑自己是否已经成了真正意义上的废人，她甚至连自己的欲望都不能自行解决，结果还是要坐在已经被布置得井井有条的自慰室里，无助地流泪。  
泪水似乎有增加疲劳的作用，很快她的眼睛开始有些酸涩，疲惫和时隐时现的疼痛开始折磨她脆弱的神经，她终于倒在那柔软的垫子上睡着了，不顾已经蔓延开来，染污了白色垫面的血迹。  
跳蛋还在疯狂地震动，但她的身体已经太过疲惫，她仍旧大开着双腿，偶尔有些粘稠的液体从她可怜的下体里分泌出来，打湿她娇嫩的私处。  
偶尔的腹痛会惊醒她，但布鲁茜很快就意识到自己还是不足以摆脱现在尴尬的困境，于是很快又沉沉睡去，像一只伤痕累累的小猫。  
直到，开门的声音再度让她睁开双眼。  
是戴安娜，还裹挟着室外春花的清香气息，但那种气势却全然不像和煦的春风，那人急匆匆地走进来，站在布鲁茜的身旁。  
她眯着眼，做了最后一次努力，下体传来一阵剧痛，她感觉到什么东西掉了出来——但她的私处还是被塞得满满的，有温润的液体也一并流出来。  
“太过了，你怎么不知道轻重——？”戴安娜责备的声音从头上传来，布鲁茜想回答，但她知道无论说什么都毫无道理，“你流了太多血了，怎么不叫我？你不是知道紧急铃在哪里吗？”  
她无力辩解——即使说出来也只会被戴安娜责备，因为她正是不想被看见如此糟糕的样子，才一直忍痛煎熬的。  
“算了，反正你也不会回答我。”  
戴安娜似乎有些赌气，布鲁茜愧疚地避开公主的目光，有温热的东西塞进下体，很快她感觉到在身体里作乱的跳蛋被小心翼翼地拉出来，戴安娜处理得很小心翼翼，她甚至没感觉有什么疼痛。  
她轻轻地呻吟了一下，有更多体液在向外溢出了，她感觉到戴安娜在用柔软的纸巾擦拭她的下体，她的面色有些不自然地泛红了。

“最近达米安有很重要的事要做，暂时来不了了——”戴安娜看着布鲁茜期待的神色突然变得有些黯淡，就在心中长叹了一声，“这是没办法的事，他希望能重建反抗军，只有那样他才有办法为你提供更多庇护。”  
布鲁茜垂下头，任谁都能看得出她的失落。  
“如果……我不像现在这么没用就好了。”  
“别胡说了，是他害你这样的——是卡尔，这不是你的错。”  
“这是我的错……”布鲁茜的眼中含着泪水，她咬着嘴唇，那样的表情一时让戴安娜愣住了，“如果我足够强大，就不会……”  
“别开玩笑，你只是个人类。”  
布鲁茜笨拙地吸了吸鼻子，戴安娜看见有泪水从那张虽然瘦削但是完美的脸上滑落，她忍不住伸手把那泪痕擦干。  
“我可以……希望你抱抱我吗？”  
布鲁茜有些哽咽地看着戴安娜，她无处安放的心在数天以来的疗养和安慰中似乎得到了一点点安定，甚至让她早已灰暗无色的内心中燃起了一丝丝希望。  
“当然可以。”  
戴安娜似乎表现得有些惊讶，但她很快大方地伸出一直手臂，把布鲁茜搂进怀里——那身体还是像刚来这里时那样的单薄，她必须要小心地控制力道才不会伤到布鲁茜。  
“你可以把这里当成你的家——我是说，如果你无处可去，就来这里，我想即使你身体恢复了也可能会面临这样的时刻。”  
“谢谢……”  
布鲁茜的声音有些颤抖，她感觉到戴安娜温暖的手正抚摸着她伤痕累累的脊背，从公主身上传来的温暖令她感觉到舒适而且安心。  
“我会……努力恢复。”  
她忍住了又一波几乎要溢出眼眶的泪水，作为回应一般地用尽力气抱紧了戴安娜。  
“那就坚强点儿——你还记得我说的话么？等你身体好些，我希望你能参加一点战士的训练。”  
布鲁茜有些怯懦地看着她，好像很担心的样子——这在戴安娜的意料之内，毕竟，布鲁茜垮掉的不仅仅是身体，还有无处安放的精神和感情，她在康复期内有过整整一个星期没说一句话的记录，那样的痛苦是其他人无法感同身受的。  
“我知道其他人也许会不小心伤到你，所以到时我会亲自训练你，你当然不用担心——”戴安娜的目光又落在布鲁茜的脸上，她必须要尝试说服布鲁茜，这只是让那可怜的人振作起来的第一步，“我知道我有时候做得还不够好，但我会努力让你不那么害怕。”  
戴安娜的微笑似乎给了布鲁茜一点勇气，她慢慢地让自己尽量坐直，抱着一丝丝渺茫的希望望着公主。  
“那么，说定了？”  
戴安娜眯起眼睛，她伸出一只手，等待了一会儿，直到布鲁茜慢慢地，有些羞涩地伸出手轻轻握住她的手。  
“嗯。”  
布鲁茜的脸被害羞的红晕染红了，她的身体因为短时间紧绷的疲倦松懈下来，戴安娜为她仔细处理好一塌糊涂的下体时，她开始下定决心不要再软弱下去。

事实证明戴安娜的确花了很多心思在布鲁茜的生活上。  
至少，在布鲁茜舒适地坐在柔软的餐椅上，慢慢抓起餐具，一点点吃下精心为她准备的午餐时，她是这么认为的。  
公主就坐在她身旁，无论是午间和煦的阳光还是时常就会贴心地递给她的纸巾，乃至于天堂岛清新的春风，都让她感到如同置身于梦境，甚至忍不住眼睛酸痛，几乎流下泪来。  
卡尔的暴虐经常让她没有机会尝试食物的香甜，也没办法像现在这样毫无顾忌地晒太阳。  
公主会很认真地帮她处理时常乱糟糟的头发，它们因为她受到的无尽的疯狂折磨变得有些干枯，戴安娜会很认真地为她打理一番，布鲁茜很喜欢在这个时候安静地听着亚马逊公主抱怨她“糟糕的性格”，控诉疯狂虐待她的卡尔，有时会陷入到自我责备中，但终究，话题还是会回到如何安排她接下来的生活。  
在那时候她会有些害怕，这种感情里还掺杂了微妙的绝望——也许终有一天她会不得不离开天堂岛，而那时候她又是否能确认前路呢？现在的布鲁茜一无所有，甚至连自己的财产都已经全部沦落在卡尔的控制之下了。  
在卡尔的残暴活动中被折断的指甲已经慢慢长出来了一些，从表面上看，布鲁茜只是一个身材单薄的女子，暴虐的痕迹早已从她脸上褪去，现在只留下了苍白的脸色。  
戴安娜的目光落在布鲁茜已经退去大部分伤痕的手腕上，她很高兴那双手也同样恢复良好，布鲁茜的身体很差，不能很好地吸收食物的营养，这才使她恢复得如此缓慢。  
好在，现在戴安娜很欣慰地看到布鲁茜可以有胃口吃一些正常的食物了。  
也许注意到了戴安娜的关注，布鲁茜的脸上浮现出一丝羞涩的微笑，在长久的声嘶力竭和挣扎中，她渐渐找回了一丝希望。  
饭后，布鲁茜要接受一次输液，她从未对这无休无止的治疗产生抗拒，只是像平常一样，配合地伸出一只胳膊，让戴安娜为她埋针。  
戴安娜检查了布鲁茜的身体，最近她没有过什么严重的伤，大概是自己的努力终于让她打消了自残的念头，只是，布鲁茜似乎在性方面有什么难言之隐，她使用道具房间的次数太多了，这让她的私密部位经常带有轻微的伤痕。  
“我知道这很不容易，但是你要尽量控制……”  
戴安娜习惯性地注视着布鲁茜的双眼，然后恰好看见了布鲁茜眼中一闪而过的失落神情，她一下子不知道该怎么继续说下去，原本的忠告一下子变得苍白无力。  
“好吧……我知道你很艰难，但是，下次开始我会撤掉一些玩具了——对你的身体不太好的那种。”  
布鲁茜点点头，似乎认同了她的建议，戴安娜看到那双蓝眼中甚至有了一点点感激的神色，但这只是让她感觉到更加愧疚了。  
“如果，我没有说那些误导卡尔的话……也许我们不至于走到这一步。”  
“那改变不了什么。”  
布鲁茜艰难地用还有些嘶哑的声音回答了戴安娜，这似乎让公主很惊讶，她甚至看见戴安娜的眼中有一点点泪光。  
“你倒是没说错，你的性格太糟糕了——你本来不该原谅任何人的，也本来就没什么错误。”  
“不，我做错了很多事……”布鲁茜的睫毛柔软地垂下，她喝了戴安娜为她准备的甜奶，感觉到咽喉滋润了许多，“我很少能履行我的承诺……只是这一次我不如以往那么幸运……”  
“这就是你最糟糕的部分，你总觉得你应该做那些。”  
戴安娜的声音里带着些许责备，她轻轻理顺布鲁茜的头发，而布鲁茜也识趣地不再说话，只是轻轻靠在她身上。  
“我还是会想办法挽回他。”  
“我就知道……所以你得恢复好。”  
戴安娜暗暗地叹了口气。 

布鲁茜无论做什么都小心翼翼，甚至，就连在如此安静的当下，天堂岛温暖的疗养房间里，在戴安娜把精致的点心喂给她时也是如此。  
公主理解这是为什么——可怜的布鲁斯从前常常会因为一点点食物被卡尔百般羞辱，甚至，最终某些食物宁可被用在他的身上也不会大发慈悲让他吃下。  
布鲁茜曾经发着抖告诉她那样的经历，当时可怜的人才刚刚到达这个避难圣地没有多久，在戴安娜正要喂给她食物之时。  
卡尔曾连续几天不给布鲁斯食物供应，在他饿得几乎出了幻觉时来到他的房间，带着一些香甜的点心。  
当他嗅到那香甜的气味，用茫然的目光看着卡尔手上拿着的点心时，卡尔露出了阴谋得逞般的笑容。  
持续的摧残和人格侮辱早就让布鲁斯崩溃了，他甚至觉得每天都在精神失常的边缘挣扎，如果不是那些仍然在困境中的同盟，还有经常在他濒临崩溃时救他一命的达米安和莱克茜斯，也许他现在会彻底沦为卡尔的玩偶，玩够了就扔在一边的破娃娃，不会再做出任何抵触的动作，只会机械地满足卡尔的兽欲。  
卡尔告诉他只要他跪爬着吃，点心就都是他的。  
又是羞辱，布鲁斯只要看见那张脸上的笑容就能意识到，可他别无选择，他要活下去——因为卡尔说过，如果他死了，而且完全无法挽回，他那些被冻在冰块里的同盟也就失去了任何存在的意义。  
他的心在滴血，他慢慢地靠近，虚弱使他更难以完成这些动作，他的双膝跪着，两只手撑着冰冷的地面，香甜距离他越来越近了。  
然后，食物突然从他眼前挪开了。  
卡尔轻佻地笑着，把他一把抱起来，鲜奶油被涂在他私密的位置，他张着嘴，想挣扎，但很快就被卡尔粗暴的动作弄得大脑一片空白。  
“别这样，我不会欺骗你。”  
戴安娜温暖的手碰到布鲁茜柔顺的头发，她像触电一样地躲开，但随后又反应过来，向戴安娜小心地靠近了。  
“我绝不会允许卡尔再碰你一根手指。”  
公主看起来有些愤怒，布鲁茜怯生生地看着那双怒目，又低下头，吃了一口手中的点心。  
就连这样的安全感都很难得。

布鲁茜最近有些疑问急需解答。  
戴安娜为另一间病舍做了封印，封印阻止了大多数人进入。  
只有戴安娜和一个亚马逊医师可以获准进入，但每当布鲁茜无意中提及此事，戴安娜似乎都在有意地回避这个话题。  
凭侦探的直觉，布鲁茜觉得这里面会有些她想知道的秘密，所以她偷偷拓印了亚马逊魔法师的咒语金页，打算去一探究竟。  
光是得到钥匙还远远不够，戴安娜会在固定时间巡视那间病室，所以他得在有限时间内进去。  
病室的位置人烟并不稀少，只有晚上之后才能悄无声息地溜进去。  
戴安娜这段时间对她的精心护理开始起效了，她如同白纸一样的脸上开始有了一点血色，她有了小幅度的增重，身上那些不太严重的伤疤在日渐变浅，她甚至可以飞快地跑，戴安娜已经开始考虑要让她接受亚马逊战士的训练了。  
咒语及时地解除了病室周围的屏障，布鲁茜紧张地用铁丝撬锁，这是很寻常的锁，她却不知为何紧张得出了一身冷汗。  
尽管长久的折磨可能让布鲁茜对于撬锁略有生疏，但很快门锁还是传开了“咔哒”的脆响，她马上走进去，当然不忘了轻轻把门关上。  
她的目光落在病室中心的床上，但她愣住了——病床上的，正是她朝思暮想的达米安，从她被送到这里，第一次和达米安分别开始，她就一直在担心达米安可能遇到的危险。  
男孩伤得很重，她看到了帮助维持心跳的仪器，达米安的大半张脸也都被机器遮起来了，输送氧气的管子插在他鼻子里，此时的男孩比任何时候都安详。  
布鲁茜第一次觉得茫然无助，她的脑中有成堆的问题，以至于她都忘记了尽快离开，只是呆呆地站在达米安的病榻旁，直到开门的声音猛然响起，戴安娜冲进来。  
布鲁茜的目光缓缓对上了公主的，戴安娜正皱着眉头看着她，脸上的表情仿佛在说“这下麻烦大了”。  
“你不该来。”  
戴安娜感觉自己的头脑已经一片空白，面对布鲁茜，她不知道要如何解释，她开始担心布鲁茜会难以忍受这样的事实。  
达米安在几天前和卡尔有一场遭遇战，当时他正要去天堂岛看望因为重伤在那里接受疗养的布鲁茜，也许卡尔算准了他会在那一天出发，终于在必经之路上堵到了他。  
在残酷的决斗中，达米安受了致命伤，虽然戴安娜的援军及时赶到，将他救下，但事情已经无法挽回——达米安将会永久昏迷，只有不到十万分之一的可能性会醒来了。  
戴安娜长叹了一声，因为她发现此刻任何的谎言都显得过于苍白无力了。  
“他可能再也不会睁开眼睛了，但他还活着。”  
布鲁茜的喉咙里发出了隐约的哽声，她快速地眨眼，似乎还没有消化掉这个晴天霹雳一样的消息。  
“我想也是……他伤得很重。”  
戴安娜有些诧异地看着眼前仍然身体单薄的布鲁茜，她怀疑自己听错了，布鲁茜的声音听起来还算正常，但她刚刚的确已经做好准备要安慰再次彻底崩溃的可怜人了。  
“他的生命还能维持多久？”  
布鲁茜的声音很轻，似乎还有些发抖，戴安娜没有忽略那悄悄攥紧的右手，还有那划过她嘴角的，不显眼的一滴眼泪。  
“如果一直妥善照顾，维持生命还没问题。”  
戴安娜突然觉得心里松了口气，这是她能给布鲁茜最好的消息了，今天布鲁茜的表现完全出乎她的意料，这让她意识到也许布鲁茜比她想象得更坚强。  
“我想……尽快开始我的战斗训练。”  
“噢，我很高兴你主动提出这点——你知道即使你恢复身体也不可能和卡尔硬碰硬吧？”  
戴安娜有些意外地看着仍然瘦削的布鲁茜，她的眼中透露出来一丝倔强，某种程度上使公主感受到了意外的惊喜。  
“我明白……”布鲁茜微微点头，把目光转向昏迷的达米安，“我可以，每天来照顾他吗？”  
“布鲁茜，我不建议你为此过于……”  
“我想确认他还活着，每天只是来看看他也好。”  
“好吧……”戴安娜有些犹豫地看着仍旧注视着自己昏迷的骨肉的布鲁茜，“虽然我知道说这些没用，但是你要尽快振作起来——你也想保护他吧？”  
“我会的，我只是要确保他还好……”布鲁茜将目光投向他面前的地板，长长的睫毛自然而然地垂下，挡住了他仍然迷人的双眼，“我只有……他一个血亲。”  
“我可以理解。”  
戴安娜走到布鲁茜面前，伸出一只手，她已经开始希望布鲁茜能尽快离开这间令人感伤的房间了。  
布鲁茜会意地紧紧握住戴安娜的手，公主这才注意到刚刚受到如此沉重打击的布鲁茜竟然看起来很坚强，甚至根本不动声色。  
“卡尔可能会来这里找麻烦吗？”  
“不知道，也许吧——但他在亚马逊不会占什么优势的。”  
“那我的训练什么时候开始？”  
“明天……布鲁茜，可能会受伤，有时候会很痛，不过可以让你每天都睡个好觉。”  
“那正合我意。”  
TBC


	8. 亲人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁茜开始了一条坎坷的路——为了唯一的骨肉努力恢复战斗能力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有NC17休息，虐，慎入

她安静地坐在达米安的病榻旁，注视着稳定显示的仪表。  
训练之余的时光总是特别令人珍惜，她总会一声不响地坐在达米安旁边，偶尔会伸出手，小心翼翼地触碰一下他安静的睡颜，戴安娜已经充分相信她能控制好自己的情绪，但公主并不知道，她有时会突然变得很情绪化，比如当下就在达米安的病床旁边，布鲁茜突然以手掩面，发出一声长长的叹息。  
她急促地喘息了两下，然后迅速地擦干泪水，达米安仍然紧闭双眼，那么平静，仿佛世界上的一切都无法再打扰到他。  
在布鲁斯被囚禁的一年多内，达米安常常试图保护他，多数时候是在违反条例的边缘游走，也许男孩深知有时仅仅是给布鲁斯一个眼神的鼓励或者一句唇语，就能让他坚持下来，忍到达米安终于可以在病室里光明正大地照顾他。  
此时在布鲁茜的眼前仍然时不时地闪过那些温暖而短暂的瞬间，她轻轻摸着达米安的手，视线变得有些模糊。  
卡尔有时会恶意地在对他施暴之后仍然给他穿好衣服，威胁他不允许被任何人看出破绽，布鲁斯因此度过了绝望的一天，没得到妥善清理的下体黏腻又疼痛，身体上新的伤痕使他如同置身烈火之中。  
那天是达米安坚持要为他检查身体，男孩总是能比别人更快发现他的异样。  
布鲁茜还记得那时的情况，那时达米安轻轻地扶着他，慢慢脱下他的衣服，他伤痕累累的身体渐渐裸露出来，他只好无所适从地转开头，听见达米安的一声叹息，然后男孩小声向他提出要为他清理身体，处理伤口。  
也是达米安，在刚刚为他的一身伤口用完药时抓着他冰冷的手安慰因极端疼痛而抽噎的他，没过多久，达米安想办法说服了卡尔在他有伤口需要处理时给他用麻醉剂。  
有时，达米安会表现出愤怒，卡尔的暴行大概早已经超出他的忍耐范围。  
那时布鲁斯会很害怕，他害怕达米安做什么冲动的事，和卡尔顶撞不会有好的结果，这是布鲁斯长久以来的教训。  
于是他会试图安慰愤怒的达米安，他紧紧地抓着男孩的手，但又很清楚凭自己饱受折磨的身体剩余的气力，根本无法留住达米安。  
但男孩总是会意识到他在害怕，在那时候突然打开紧锁的眉头，问他想吃点什么——那时候布鲁斯会松一口气，因为达米安接下来也会陪在他身边继续照顾他，不会去做什么傻事。  
达米安知道能够让布鲁斯振作起来的食物已经少之又少，唯有甜食才能有所帮助，男孩学会了把所有的甜点都做成双倍的甜度，使布鲁斯能够清楚地感受到甜美。  
布鲁茜还记得她几乎就像什么也没发生过那样与达米安冰释前嫌。  
回想起来，她总是欠了达米安一句抱歉的，因为布鲁斯曾经对他说过“你才不是我的儿子”。  
在被囚禁的时间内，布鲁斯时常会被卡尔折磨得不堪重负而昏死过去，通常在被丢给达米安时已经彻底陷入昏迷，并且身体的惨状一目了然——因为他会常常被一丝不挂地扔给收拾残局的人。  
他醒来时经常会看见达米安布满血丝的双眼，他几乎在同一时刻开始担心达米安会做傻事，于是他努力睁大了双眼，嘶哑着喉咙艰难地说着。  
“我没事。”  
他通常会没说几句就觉得上气不接下气，身上的伤口也开始像撕裂一般疼痛，达米安的眼神会突然变得有些哀伤，他会伸出一只手，握住布鲁斯冰冷枯瘦的手，或者轻轻给布鲁斯一个拥抱。  
“我陪着您，父亲。”  
达米安大概明白这是对布鲁斯最有效的安慰剂，很快布鲁斯就会因为不堪痛苦的折磨和疲惫再度沉沉睡去。

这是布鲁茜今天第一百次因无法承受进攻的冲击摔倒。  
她的护膝也已经摔烂，血从破口中渗出来，染得她的长袜都是浑浊的红色，汗水从她的下巴滴落，她把剑顺手插在地上，不停发抖的右手仍然试图借力撑着身体站起来。  
她很紧张，因为当下，公主正提着剑朝她走过来，但她已经没法再继续站起，也没法再举起盾牌。  
她的视线一片模糊，她的腿肌在努力地收缩着，然后她终于站起来了，一阵晕眩的感觉袭来，她的眼前就全是黑白的小点点，密密麻麻的，她能清楚感觉到身体在微风中还是疯狂地在摇晃，她终于失去了平衡，向后倒去。  
戴安娜在此时一把抓住了布鲁茜的手腕，布鲁茜的身体一下子瘫软，因为她充满力量的一拉向前倒在她怀里，公主便赶紧抱起她，剑掉落在地上的声音格外刺耳。  
“到此为止，你做得很好。”  
她看到布鲁茜瘪瘪嘴，似乎差点哭出来一样，但又很快地深吸了一口气，瞬间换上轻松一些的表情，并表示同意地轻轻颔首。  
“这是对的——战士不会哭泣。”  
听了这话，布鲁茜似乎有点不敢和她对视，她眨着眼睛移开了视线。  
“但战场之外，你只是个可怜的女孩——我该说女孩还是男孩？”  
布鲁茜似乎松了口气，戴安娜走得平稳，她甚至察觉不到自己在移动。  
今天的训练也依旧让布鲁茜负了些轻伤，她的脚踝扭了，膝盖被摔破了，胳膊上有几道擦伤，除此之外还有一些肌肉拉伤，戴安娜小心地为她处理伤口时，她很乖顺，甚至连轻声地呻吟都没有。  
“可能是我用力过猛了，布鲁茜，你有没有觉得哪里不舒服？或许我们应该去泡泡亚马逊温泉。”  
“我没有……哪里不舒服，”布鲁茜小声地回答着令她敬畏的公主的询问，眼中闪过一丝渴望，“这样……仍然可以泡温泉吗？”  
公主突然忍不住大笑起来，直笑得她茫然不知所措，甚至有些害怕。  
“那……那我不泡温泉了。”  
“不，我不是这个意思，”戴安娜好不容易才停下大笑，有些上气不接下气地回答，“你真的是个死脑筋，就算是现在也是——只要你想就可以去泡温泉，倒并非只有受伤才可以去。”  
布鲁茜有些尴尬地羞红了脸，她的视线避开了戴安娜满盈了笑意的眼神，看起来似乎在苦思冥想该如何回应公主慷慨的解释，但那却让公主更加忍俊不禁。  
“除去你的一切天才机敏和领导能力，布鲁茜，你真的很不擅长社交……我开始佩服阿尔弗雷德了。”  
“当然，阿福可以料理一切。”  
她小声嘀咕着，然后因为戴安娜爱抚着她的头而眯起眼睛。  
“住手，我……我又不是小孩子。”  
“噢？你这么说？我可亲眼见过你小时候——很少有小孩这么可爱，还很安静。”  
布鲁茜张开嘴，却一时语塞，竟不知道该如何应答，只好听着戴安娜毫不避讳的大笑声，任由公主将她抱去温泉。

布鲁茜小心地坐在温泉池里的石台阶上——这温度让她有些喜欢，不是灼热得让人难以承受，但又散发着让人难以抗拒的热量，她向后靠在了一块石板上，平时白皙的胸脯被热气熏得发红。  
戴安娜也安静地坐在她旁边，温柔地为她濯洗才及肩的短发。  
布鲁茜似乎有些紧绷，她紧张地四下打量，似乎担心周围会有陌生人靠近，虽然喧闹的温泉里，嬉戏着的那些亚马逊战士们，暂时还没有注意到她。  
“你的伤口比刚来这里时好多了。”  
公主的手抚摸着布鲁茜细瘦的手臂，那上面的伤痕曾经粗糙得磨手，现在也已经淡了许多，只留下一丝丝的浅红色痕迹——感谢赫拉，亚马逊有一些很有效的治疗魔法和药物。  
“赫拉，我一开始甚至不知道该怎么着手为你治疗……”戴安娜握着那柔软的手，看着布鲁茜有些难为情地转过头，“我甚至怀疑你是不小心落入了魔鬼的口中。”  
“别说那些了，公主殿下。”  
她的眼角逐渐有些湿润，她感觉到一只手小心翼翼地为她理好碎发，轻轻抚摸着她单薄的脸颊。  
“你创造了奇迹。”  
“是……因为达米安和莱克茜斯……我几乎就要离开了，可是……”  
“说起反抗军，布鲁茜，你大概还不知道，他们现在都还好好的……看来卡尔并不知道怎么处理这些人，他甚至没有派出什么有效的军队追捕他们。”  
“他知道怎么伤到我，虽然他算不上懂我，也更不要提感情了……”布鲁茜的目光突然变得有些忧郁，“我只是对不起达米安，我始终没能……”  
“好了！到此为止！”戴安娜不耐烦地大声打断了布鲁茜的话，但很快又有些不放心地看着乖乖闭上嘴的可怜人，“为什么我们不能谈谈别的事呢？”  
布鲁茜于是叹息着轻轻颔首，用一只手撑起身体。  
“是我不好……”布鲁茜的目光游移着，似乎有什么心事，“最近卡尔的活动还频繁吗？我知道他是有意针对达米安，但其他人……”  
“只要他还活着，就不会善罢甘休的——怎么，你难道想……”  
“不，我没想过能正面和他对峙，我只是……反抗军的行动仍然要根据卡尔的动向，我不希望他们步我的后尘。”  
“对卡尔来说你也是特别的，放心好了，没有任何人可能会步你的后尘。”  
戴安娜拍了下布鲁茜的肩膀，突然意识到她们周围的人比刚刚多了，还有一些目光打在布鲁茜身上，让布鲁茜有些无所适从。  
“尊敬的公主殿下——这是我们最近的新客人吗？”  
“不，不是……”戴安娜下意识地反驳，站起身来挡在布鲁茜面前，“她是需要亚马逊为她提供庇护所，她是我们受伤的姐妹，是永远可以再次回来的成员。”  
“但我听说她好像是被用了性转魔法的……公主殿下，我们现在的立场是政权的对立面吗？”  
周围的人群中开始有些窃窃私语的声音，布鲁茜垂下头，公主却把她挡得更严实了。  
“布鲁茜是天堂岛的绝密，关于她的事我不想泄露太多，以免引起不必要的麻烦……我们的立场就是我们自己，是一切受到不公正迫害的受害者，政权伤害了无辜，就是我们的敌人，请各位到此为止，不再讨论这个话题。”  
她感觉到布鲁茜在轻轻拉着她的胳膊，好像十分紧绷，于是终于还是无奈地叹息了一声，把布鲁茜从温暖的温泉水里抱出来，朝布鲁茜的住处去了。

时间总是过得很快，布鲁茜在合理的训练之下终于可以像正常人那样战斗了，尽管她的身体有些症状始终无法消除，但毕竟比起一开始那样易碎的瓷器一般的身体强了很多。  
戴安娜试图治好她的溢乳症，无奈布鲁茜的身体在治疗过程中出现很严重的排斥反应，最终为了安全她不得不放弃。  
得知情况的布鲁茜于是只是点点头，似乎如此的痛苦也算不上什么。  
亚马逊战士们都无一例外地同情着她，但布鲁茜不希望成为如此家喻户晓的人物，戴安娜只好劝说她不应该为自己受害者的身份感到无地自容。  
然后，在某个极为寻常的日子里，卡尔来了。  
布鲁茜永远记得那时的场景，她记得她几乎无法移动步伐，她记得卡尔缓缓从空中降落，然后用微微发着红光的双眼看着她，她感觉到地狱之神正向她挥手，她被死寂一般的气氛震慑，甚至无法单纯地动一下。  
然后戴安娜抓紧了她的胳膊，温暖通过那只有力的手传递，她才仿佛冻僵的冬眠动物从睡梦中醒来，眼泪从眼眶里涌出来，她看见卡尔似乎带着嘲弄的表情看着她。  
“奴隶，你还敢一直躲在这里？”  
“住口，你这个凶手！”戴安娜震声道，她紧紧挡在布鲁茜的身前，恰好能够感受到那微微带着一些热量的身体在颤抖，“你没有亚马逊的通行证，还敢在这里羞辱我们的暂住民？”  
“噢——”卡尔戏谑地拉长声，用他凶狠的目光瞪视着已经深深垂下头的布鲁茜，“你这假装可怜的奴隶，居然给自己找了这样的靠山？”  
“我没有，我几乎就要死了——你害的！”  
布鲁茜突然抬起头，卡尔看见那充满悲愤的双眼——他现在更想马上把这个性奴带回去了，布鲁茜的反抗恰到好处地激起了他的欲望。  
“把他还我，他是我的所有物。”  
“他不是你的所有物！他不是任何人的所有物！”  
戴安娜护住布鲁茜，今天她表现出非同往常的勇敢，这已经让亚马逊公主有些刮目相看，看来必须要努力保护好布鲁茜，才能让这勇气不被白白浪费掉。  
亚马逊很快陷入一片混战，戴安娜和其他勇敢的战士们群起而上，与人间之神的打斗并不容易，但善战的公主巧用魔法，她在卡尔身上留下伤口，使他渐渐落于下风。  
“你败给过我，我想你应该识趣一点。”  
戴安娜用套索抽开卡尔，在那时发现人间之神有了怠意，她在心中暗暗松了口气，果然看见卡尔转身了。  
一支矛飞来，恰好撞在卡尔坚硬的背上，发出金属的碰撞声，空中的两人向下望去，只看见拿着盾牌的布鲁茜还保持着抛掷的姿势，她还有些气喘吁吁的，眼睛里似乎含了一汪湿润。  
“你最好别离开天堂岛，否则我会让你……”  
卡尔并未说完整句，他用狞笑表示了自己的意思，公主的眉头渐渐皱紧，她望着那样的布鲁茜，突然不知道该作何表示。

“你很勇敢，布鲁茜。”  
戴安娜在处理布鲁茜因为投掷那支矛用力过猛而拉伤的肌肉，布鲁茜的脸色仍然有点苍白，她抿紧嘴唇，一如既往地忍耐疼痛。  
“对不起，是我把麻烦引到这里的。”  
她看着一些参与战斗却被打成重伤的亚马逊战士被用担架抬走，看着战斗过后狼藉的现场的鲜血，有些歉疚地垂下眼帘。  
“你错了，这里有好多人和你一样，曾经饱受暴力之苦，天堂岛一直以来都会接收一些可怜的受害者，你也只是其中之一，所以天堂岛从不会害怕麻烦。”  
“可是，我得到了太多照顾了——没有人和我一样。”  
布鲁茜心虚地两手抱住膝盖，戴安娜就顺手将一件毛毯披在她身上，安慰地抱抱她。  
“那是你应得的，因为卡尔对你犯下的罪行是不可救赎的……况且，我也有很大的责任，我应该要为这件事负责的。”  
布鲁茜没有再说什么，只是轻轻倚靠在戴安娜身上，闭上那双绝美的眼睛。  
她累了，绝望和悲苦几乎占据了她的整个内心，她以为她已经足够坚强，可这数日来建起的万丈高墙，果然还不如那男人口中的一句“奴隶”，令她瞬间就感觉到世界都在崩塌，她知道卡尔会毫无悔意，也想过也许卡尔会用什么精巧的话术欺骗戴安娜，隐瞒事实，可当她做好这样的心理准备，却只发现了一个赤裸裸的，甚至不想掩饰恶行的卡尔。  
那人看她的目光冷冷的，又凶狠暴戾，带着疯狂的占有欲，带着不可一世的鄙夷——也许布鲁斯在超人眼里真的连一条狗都不如。  
她的意识也渐渐模糊，沉睡打断了她灰暗的思绪，暂且让她得到了一丝安宁。  
戴安娜发出了一声不易察觉的叹息，她的目光转向仍然靠在她身侧的布鲁茜，现在的布鲁茜睡得很安静，但忧愁仍然挂在那清秀的眉宇间，她差不多能想象到卡尔那些话对布鲁茜产生的伤害，她也能看明白——很明显卡尔已经不再把布鲁斯看成一个人，在卡尔眼里，或许布鲁斯只是个供他取乐的玩具。  
戴安娜只好长叹一声，慢慢把布鲁茜放平在床上。  
“为什么还要为他难过呢？你本来值得更好的。”  
公主轻声说着，轻轻为布鲁茜拉上窗帘，悄悄离开了。   
TBC


End file.
